XP4 Heroes Coalition - Infinite Stratos
by XP4Universe
Summary: The New Age Avengers accompanied by their honorary members and Ichika Orimura are tasked to take the Emotionless in one world where only women can use the IS or Infinite Stratos but they'll get more than just that. IS Academy get ready to bask in the New Age Avenger's glory!
1. Arrival

In the near future, a Japanese scientist engineers a powered exoskeleton called "Infinite Stratos" (IS). Possessing technology and combat capabilities surpassing those of any other arms system, the IS threatens to destabilize the world. Faced with such an overpowered weapon, the nations of the world enact the "Alaska Treaty", which states that IS shall never be used for militant combat, and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation from dominating the others. The introduction of the IS does, however, have a major effect on society. As IS can only be operated by women, there is a shift in the power balance between men and women, where women now dominate society over men.

Ten years after the IS was initially introduced, the world has entered a new age of peace. The peace is shattered, however, by Ichika Orimura, a 15-year-old Japanese boy. In a coincidental run-in with a hibernating IS suit, it is revealed that he possesses the innate ability to operate an IS; the only male able to do so. Realizing the potential, the Japanese government forces the bewildered young man to attend the prestigious Infinite Stratos Academy, a multicultural academy where IS pilots from all over the world are trained.

"However... despite that, women still dominates men and still treats them as second rates." Ichika finished explaining before sighing, "Anymore questions about the world we're going to?'' he asked turning at the members of the New Age Avengers along with it's newly added honorary members, Duncan Nelson, Taro Yamada, Vaas Montenegro and Needless Kane.

Everyone are currently inside a briefing room.

"I have mix views about the IS.'' Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith admitted. Double D is currently wearing a black suit with a white polo-shirt underneath and a red tie, black trousers and red shoes.

Yoshika Miyafuji frown, "IS is kind like the Strikers, women can only use magic & Strikers but despite that,both men and women in my world are treated equally." she stated.

"I don't like those tin cans." Vaas sneered.

"Indeed." Taro spoke, "I can't even imagine how the males in that world feels being looked down for something that they can't do." she stated while tightening his fist. Taro is currently wearing a loose yellow vest with black linings with a black tight shirt underneath, black & yellow colored shorts and black boots.

Ichika sighed again, "Well... at least you four we're listening..." he started, "... compare to those guys sleeping at the back.'' he finished.

Double D, Yoshika, Vaas and Taro looks back to see the rest of their team sleeping, snoring loudly on their seats.

Double D then stood and began hitting every sleeping idiots with a newspaper, "Wake up! Wake up! I can't believe you fellows fell asleep in our mission briefing." he said as he continues to hit them.

"EEEK! Wasn't me!" Jake Long jolted awake.

"All right! We're awake Sockhead!" Eddy Skipper McGee yelled. Eddy is currently wearing a purple vest over a blue collared shirt, blue pants and black sneakers with a lavender scarf wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yeah! And we already got the point of this fucking mission." Marcus "The Kane" McGee grumbled in annoyance. He is currently wearing a red shirt with a Flash Symbol over a white long sleeve shirt, khaki shorts and sandals.

Double D crossed his arms, "And pray tell, what's our mission again?'' he asked.

"Simple! Go to that world, locate the spotted Emotionless and eliminate them. Period!" Marcus explained with a casual smile.

Everyone blinks at Marcus as Vaas spoke, "He has a point, hermano.'' he said.

"Yeah. Our only task is to get rid of the Emotionless, not to convince that world to ditch IS and ensue gender equality." Rex Salazar stated, "Sometimes... some worlds works that way and we can't do anything about it.'' he added.

Ichika sighed, "I'm just telling you the history of that world... my world.'' he declared.

"And we appreciate you for sharing it with us.'' Double D replied with a smile.

"I can't believe you actually live in that kind of world!" Jake complained, "How do you put up with it?" he asked.

Ichika sighed for the fifteenth time, "Lots and lots of patience." he replied.

"I don't think I had the patience if someone looks down on me." Rex admitted crossing his arms.

"So how long have you been a Solo Hero?'" Marcus asked taking out a can beer and popping it.

"About a year ago. I started when I was 14 and managed to get promoted after four months." Ichika replied.

"That makes you 15 now..." Eddy mused when he realized something, "Wait a minute! You're younger than us?! Even younger than Yoshika!" he pointed out in shock.

"Woah... that's a shocker." Randy Cunningham muttered.

Ichika sighed again before composing himself, "All right. Just like what the douchebag said... we're going to my world and eliminate the Emotionless as quickly as possible." he stated.

Yoshika looks around, "This is the first time we're going in a mission altogether as a team.'' she noted.

"Can help but agree with you.'' Danny Fenton replied in agreement.

"I'm so excited! I've finally gotten promoted as a hero and I'm already going on a mission.'' Duncan Nelson exclaimed in glee while trying to contain his excitement.

"Is it really okay having us go on a mission this early?'' Taro asked.

"Don't worry Taro-boy! The son of shepherd believes that you'll do well in this mission." Rolf Yrmi reassured. He is currently wearing a red overalls over a white shirt and black boots.

"All right baby! Sweet Tooth is ready to go!'' Needles mused while twirling his machetes.

"Just keep yourself in check Mister Needles." Double D stated as he checks on the items in his bag.

"I still can believe that we gained honorary members this quick." Marcus admitted with a grin.

"Well... since the guys are mission-ready and with no team formation being announced... joining a team as an honorary member is the best option for them.'' Double D explained.

Marcus nodded, "True." he agreed.

Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams then arrives carrying Yoshika's Strikers on his back like a backpack, "You're Strikers are here Yoshika.'' he chimed. Ed is currently wearing a black tight shirt which shows his muscular physique, black pants and brown combat boots.

Yoshika giggled, "Thank you Ed." she replied.

"Just don't drop it Ed." Eddy advised, "It's her only Strikers.'' he added.

"So... anyone knows where to find the Emotionless?'' Randy asked.

"Apparently just like in other places, the Emotionless in my world hides their presence really well." Ichika replied, "So it will take most of our time searching them." he stated.

Rex groaned, "Great... more waiting and observing." he grumbled.

"It can't be help." Jake spoke as grabbed his bag pack, "The Emotionless this days are becoming more cunning than they used to be.'' he stated

"And that's really concerning.'' Double D pointed out.

"Welp! We just had to do what we need to do." Marcus spoke before turning to Ichika, "Even though you're a Solo Hero, I still look forward working with you.'' he said offering him a handshake.

Ichika smirked, "Likewise.'' he replied accepting his handshake, "And oh! By the way, while our task is to eliminate Emotionless, if trouble happens in my world such as robbery or car accidents, do not hesitate in helping them.'' he requested.

Marcus nodded, "Gladly." he replied, "By the way... they've told us we're getting five honorary members." he pointed out, "Why are there are only four?'' he asked.

"The fifth honorary member of your team is currently busy at the moment." Ichika replied, "He'll join us later.'' he added.

"I wonder who could that be." Yoshika mused.

**bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in a futuristic version of Japan, we go to an alley right between two large abandoned buildings as a blue portal appears on one side, then Ichika, the New Age Avengers and it's honorary members came out from it.

"So this is you're world's Japan... kinda similar from my world's version of Japan." Taro commented.

"Yeah! But the difference is that you're world revolves around trading card game while this one revolves around exoskeleton tin cans." Jake pointed out indecorously.

"I would love to trade trading card game from IS one day." Ichika. muttered before turning to everyone, "Okay. You know our mission already, so I want everyone to look around the city and observe, if an Emotionless is spotted then eliminate it quickly. Understood?" he explained.

Before anyone could reply, they heard a loud explosion.

"Woah! What was that!?" Duncan yelled in surprise.

"It came over there, Hermano!" Vaas said pointing to the right.

Ichika's eyes narrowed a bit, "That came from the IS Academy!" he claimed before turning back to everyone, "Okay! Change of plans! You guys go to the Academy right now and help get rid of whatever it is that attacks them." he ordered.

"What about you?" Rex asked.

"I got something to do first..." Ichika replied, "... if you know what I mean." he said with a grin.

Everyone nodded, understanding what he meant, "Leave it to us." Double D replied.

Ichika nodded, "Good luck!" he said before vanishing into pixels.

Marcus turns to everyone, "All right everyone, you heard him! Let's roll!" he ordered.

"Oh yeah! Finally were getting some action!" Eddy cheered, "Men... that last fic is totally some sort of breather level!" he stated.

"Stop mentioning previous fics, Eddy!" Rex exclaimed, "You do realized that some us didn't make any appearance in that fic!" he complained.

"Anyone realized that this fic is a reboot." Ed quipped.

"SHUT UP, ED!" everyone exclaimed.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Battle in the IS Academy Part 1

IS Academy is a... correct me if I'm wrong is an academy where Infinite Stratos users, which are obviously females, from all over the world come to learn how to effectively use an IS.

It is a boarding school compromising of mainly girls, even the staff are women who doubles as instructors due to their former status as pilots or test candidates.

Currently the school is having a practice session at the arena grounds when suddenly a huge number of unmanned IS or Golems suddenly attacks them. While this is not common, mind you this happens a lot in this academy, but the fact that they we're attack by a huge number of Golems took them by surprise.

Inside the academy's communication room, the staffs are monitoring the situation while they're top students would fight against the invaders.

"Orimura-sensei! More unmanned are coming from the other side of the arena!" a young woman pointed out.

**IS Assistant Homeroom Teacher**

**Maya Yamada**

Maya is a young woman with short green hair with matching green eyes and wears glasses. She us currently wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots.

A woman right next to her gritted her teeth, "This is bad... I never expected this many Golems coming here." she replied.

**IS Homeroom Teacher**

**Chifuyu Orimura**

Chifuyu is a tall woman with a long black hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a black uniform jacket over a white blouse, black skirt, dark stockings and high heeled shoes.

Chifuyu is normally calm and stoic, however the sudden appearance of large number of unmanned IS completely caught her off-guard.

"How is everyone doing?" Chifuyu asked.

"They're doing their best but I don't think they can hold long enough if more would come." Maya replied, "Umm... by the way, where is Orimura-san?" she asked.

Chifuyu sighed, "He suddenly disappeared earlier this morning leaving a letter telling that he has something to do." she replied with a scoff, "I don't know what it is but his choice of absence really brought bad timing." she stated.

"I think... wait... Orimura-san just arrived!" Maya claimed.

"What!?" Chifuyu exclaimed looking at the monitor.

**(Play Infinite Stratos BGM - The Battle of IS)**

In the arena and at the midst of chaos, we see Ichika Orimura arriving at the arena in his IS, the Byakushiki/

"Everyone! You all right!" Ichika called out.

One girl turns to him with a stern glare, "You're late Ichika!" she called out.

**Female IS User**

**Houki Shinonono**

Houki has a long brown hair tied in a ponytail by a white & red ribbon and well-endowed body. She is currently wearing a tight-fitting white one piece swimsuit while riding a red colored IS called Akatsubaki.

"Yeah! Where have you been? We could totally need a hand here!" another girl said, "Not like we can't take it!" she huffed.

**Chinese IS Representative Candidate**

**Lingyin Huang**

Lingyin has petite body, has light brown hair tied in pigtails and has green eyes. She is currently wearing a tight-fitting pink one piece swimsuit while riding a black and purple colored IS called Shenlong.

"Sorry I got something really important to do this morning!" Ichika replied with a cheeky grin.

"More important than this mornings training?!" Houki asked indecorously.

"More important than this mornings training~" Ichika causally replied much to her surprise.

"Okay! We can argue later cause we need to take of the situation here!" a blonde girl called out.

**British IS Representative Candidate**

**Cecilia Alcott**

Cecilia has blue eyes, long yellowish hair and wears a blue headband. She is currently wearing a blue tight-fitting blue one piece swimsuit while riding a blue colored IS called Blue Tears.

"Cecilia is right! We need to get the situation here cleared as possible!" another blonde girl called.

**French IS Representative Candidate**

**Charlotte Dunois **

Charlotte has a shorter blonde hair tied in a ponytail and has purple eyes. She is wearing a purple tight-fitting one piece swimsuit while riding an oranged colored IS called Raphael Revive Custom II.

Then more Golems came flying in the wrecked arena.

"Damn! They keep on coming!" Lingyin said in frustration.

"Don't fall back down now Lingyin!" another girl called.

**German IS Representative Candidate**

**Laura Bodewig**

Laura is a very short girl with a petite body, she has long silver hair, her right eye is red while her left eye is covered by a black eye patch. She is wearing a silver tight-fitting one piece swimsuit while riding a dark colored IS called Schwarzer Regen.

"Who said I was backing down!" Lingyin snapped at Laura.

As everyone continues doing their best in fending off the Golems, the fight gets difficult as the Golems are hard enough to be destroyed and the students are already getting tired.

Then suddenly one unmanned IS fired a missile towards Charlotte which Ichika noticed, "Char! Look out!" he yelled as he flew towards her.

"Ichika!" Houki shouted.

Ichika then flew in front of Charlotte as the missile hits him causing quite an explosion, "Ichika! Charlotte!" everyone shouted. The impact caused both Ichika and Charlotte to plummeting down the bleachers, leaving them unconscious.

Houki glares at the Golem, "You're going to pay for that!" she growled readying her blade.

Back in the communications room.

"Orimura-san and Dunois-san are down!" Maya said in panic watching the monitor as a few brave medics arrived to take both Ichika and Charlotte away to safety.

Chifuyu gritted her teeth, the situation is getting out of hand and it's getting worst by minute, she was about to turn around and get her own IS and help but was stopped when Maya spoke.

"Orimura-sensei! A group of civilians just entered the arena!" Maya gasped in shock.

"What!?" she shouted while turning at the screen and to her shock, a group of strange individuals led by a blue-haired douchebag charges in the wrecked arena... if you're guess is right, it's the New Age Avengers.

Back in the arena.

Laura noticed the new arrivals, "Ah! What are those people doing here!?" she asked in confusion.

"Hey get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Lingyin warned but was ignored.

Marcus "The Kane" McGee looks around the place, "Okay... this is more chaotic than I thought." he muttered, "All right! For those who wants a piece of this tin cans feel free to do so!" he barked, "Rex! Yoshika! You're with Double D, the three will take down those things from the left side! The rest follow will follow my lead and dispose of these rustpots!" he ordered.

Everyone nodded, "All right! Let's do this!" Eddy Skipper McGee shouted, "LEEEEEROY JENKIIIINNSSS!" he shouted as they charges forward.

**(Play Fat Lip by Sum 41)**

Lingyin flew down right next to Marcus as he run, "Are you crazy!? You can't take on a-" she tried to reason but her words falter upon seeing his feet glowing orange, green and yellow, "What in the..." she muttered in shock.

"Gasoline... KICKU!" Marcus shouted with over exaggerated angry expression while kicking a Golem right on the mid-section which followed by a large explosion as the unmanned IS was blown to pieces, "TOUCHDOWN!" he shouted.

Lingyin was completely shock from what she witnessed, "What... how..." she muttered.

Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams dashes forward eyeing several Golems while his body began to spark, "Take this! VOLT TRAIN!" he shouted as like the namesake he tramples every Golems in his way like a bullet train causing them to explode, "I AM ED! CHEESE AND MACARONI!" he shouted triumphantly.

One Golem tried to claw Eddy's face, "Hey! Watch the face!" Eddy yelled before setting his fist on fire, "Little Bro... Melting!" he yelled but rather than punching the machine jumps above it then pats his fist on the head before landing on the ground, the Golem turns to him to attack but it's head suddenly exploded followed by it's entire body melting into a liquid substance, "Yeah..." he said in smooth voice.

"THAT WAS SCARY!" Marcus and Duncan Nelson shouted with their faces contorted in comical fear.

Cecilia was busy firing her gun at the enemies when Danny Fenton and Jake Long flew pass her, "We'll take it from here!" Danny exclaimed.

"What!?" Cecilia gasped by their sudden appearance, but not only that she is bewildered that they can fly.

Jake began to breath out several fireballs hitting an unmanned IS on three parts of it's body, then he quickly grabs the IS and using all his strength he rips out both of it's arms causing it to explode.

"Take that! You tin cans!" Jake stated before breathing out more fireballs on another Golem.

Danny noticed five Golems heading their way, "Oh no, you don't!" he said before flying towards them, the unmanned IS would fire lasers at him but it only phase through him as he turns invisible, "Nice try." he said charging up his palms with ectoplasmic energy, "Now it's my turn!" he said before firing the ectoplasmic beam at the five Golems at the same time making them explode.

"S-sugoi..." is all Cecilia can say.

Houki was busy engaging with the same Golem that took down Ichika and Charlotte, the unmanned IS then swung it's blade causing her to move back from getting hit, Houki was about to move when Randy Cunningham runs pass-by her, "Don't you worry! The ninja is here!" he claimed.

"What!?" Houki said in shock but she was further shock when she saw Randy circles around the Golem in great speed.

"You may have superior strength for a machine but I have more speed than you!" Randy before throwing several shurikens at its left arm immobilizing it, then he repeated the same thing on the right arm and legs making it completely immobilized, "Now! Fair maiden! Finish it!" he called.

Snapping out if her thoughts, Houki quickly dashes forward and stabs the Golem on the chest destroying it completely.

Randy nodded, "Great work!" he said before he looks behind her in awe, "Woah..." he said.

Houki then turns around and witnessed something incredible. Taro Yamada is currently engaging in a battle with one Golem... barehanded! Taro would deliver a number of punches and kicks at the machine not letting it fight back, every blows he gives causes the Golem to move back, then Taro grabs it right arm and quickly tears it like a piece of paper, he then used it to whack it's head before hitting it again making it fall on the ground, Taro would continue his brutal assault at the helpless machine until it stops moving.

"My goodness!" Cecilia gasped from what she just witnessed.

"I-incredible..." Houki said in awe.

Rolf Yrmi smiled at Taro's work, "Rolf is impressed with Taro-boy's feat of strength!" he said before creating a large ball of rock before rolling it towards several unmanned IS hitting them like bowling pins, "FINLAND!" he yelled in triumph.

"Here's Sweet Tooth!" Needless Kane shouted as he charges forward tackling down one Golem which was almost large as him, then he began stabbing it's head with his machete, "HAHAHAHA! I'm totally enjoying this!" he said then he stabbed his weapon on its chest, then he began punching the machine on the head as he laughs.

"Here I come!" Duncan exclaimed as he turns both of his fist into metal, "Take this!" he punches an IS on the head destroying it quickly, "Graagh!" he punches another machine on the chest creating a hole, "Oryaaa!" he shouted as he backhands another before tackling it with a Lou Thesz Press before pounding it on the ground.

Vaas Montenegro then noticed something from the distance, "Marcus! Look!" he called out while pointing at several more unmanned IS arriving at the scene.

Marcus' lips we're puckered up, "Okay... things just got a lot worst." he said.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Battle in the IS Academy Part 2

Meanwhile at the academy's infirmary, we see Ichika Orimura and Charlotte Dunois resting on separate beds. Ichika then opens his eyes and quickly got up from his bed, Ichika then created a solid hologram of himself on the bed to make sure that no will suspect that he's gone.

"Okay... time to help the others." Ichika mused as he ran out of the room while transforming to his White Marauder form.

Back at the arena, Lingyin "Rin" Huang is in complete shock. First a large number of unmanned IS attacks the academy and then a weird group of weird people with weird abilities began fighting the Golems and to her utter surprise... they managed to beat them.

"I think I need to lay down a bit..." Lingyin muttered with a crazy smile.

Marcus "The Kane" McGee then pops up right next to her, "You can't rest now... but you certainly need a drink." he mused handing her a bottle of water which she gladly took.

"Like you said things got worst." Vaas Montenegro pointed out.

"Yeah... but for some reason, the guys are having fun." Marcus replied with a blank look.

Vaas then looks at the arena and saw everyone brutally manhandling the unmanned IS with Eddy Skipper McGee, Duncan Nelson and Needles Kane enjoying the carnage complete with a mad laughter.

"They really don't like the IS." Vaas mused before smirking, "So am I... pardon me but I want to mangle a tin can or two." he said.

Marcus gestured his hand forward, "Go crazy." he said casually.

**(Play Fat Lip by Sum 41)**

Vaas dashed forward dodging many enemy projectiles aim at him, then he quickly jumps landing in front of a Golem... literally! Vaas is on top of the deadly machine, "You know... I always wanted a robot as a toy..." he started while the Golem tries to shake him off, "... I always wanted to have a robot toy... and when I got one... I broke it... I FREAKING BROKE IT!" he yelled before firing his pistol at the IS' head numerous times, "I BROKE IT! I DISMANTLED IT TO PIECES!" he said as kept on shooting, "But it doesn't bother me a bit..." he stopped shooting as he got to the Golem's face, "Why?" he asked before he began stabbing the head with his knife, "CAUSE I ENJOY IT! I HAD FUN BREAKING IT!" he yelled as he continues to stab the IS much to the local's horror whom is witnessing this, "But what's more enjoyable in breaking a robot..." he said before shoving a grenade on its face, "... making it explode." he said before jumping away just in time for the machine exploded.

Vaas landed safely on the ground as Marcus stood right next to him, "Dude... what's up with the crazy speech?" he asked as he casually watches the unmanned IS burn.

Vaas puts a hand on his forehead, "I... I don't know Hermano... it just suddenly came to me." he replied with an unsure look.

On the other side of the arena, we see Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith, Rex Salazar and Yoshika Miyafuji getting into positions.

Double D then brought a large machine gun and several dynamites on his hands, "Okay! Time to strike." he said before combining the items in his hands turning into a dynamite machine gun, "You two ready?" he asked his companions.

Yoshika brought out a Rocket Launcher and a Grenade Launcher, "More than ready." she claimed.

Rex turns his arms in a giant orange colored blaster, "Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

Double D thought about it, "Hmm... I guess we need one more person." he said before spotting Laura Bodewig flying above them, "Hey!" he called out earning her attention, "Can I have a moment with you!" he requested.

Laura flew down next to him, "What is it that you want?" she asked with distrust in her voice.

"First things first, we are not you're enemies." Double D clarified, "And second, we want you to assist us." he said, "You see, I had a plan of focusing on blasting every unmanned IS from above while the rest will focus on the ones below. But we need one more person to help us out." he explained.

Laura thought about it, "I would have... but my ammos are about to ran out." she pointed out.

Double D smiled, "If that's the case, Yoshika!" he said with the young witch nodding, she then brought out another Rocket Launcher much to Laura's shock then handed it to him, "This might help." he said placing the weapon on top of her arsenal.

"What are you-" Laura asked but was cut off when Double D's palms began to glow and with one swipe, the Rocket Launcher was combined with her weapon creating a much more bigger gun with limitless ammo, "S-Sugoi..." she said in awe, "How did you do that?" she asked the beanie-wearing boy.

"Alchemy." Double D replied, "Now... mind lending us a hand." he said.

Laura shook her head before nodding, "Hai!" she replied.

Double D nodded, "Into positions everyone!" he said as they got ready, "Let's go!" he shouted.

The four began firing their weapons in every direction hitting every flying IS like flies.

"Keep it going! Keep it going!" Double D commanded.

Rex then fires a green missile towards one IS making it explode along those around it to pieces, "Oooh... yeah!" he cheered.

Yoshika fires both her Rocket Launcher and Grenade Launcher at the same time hitting many flying Golems causing them to explode.

Laura continues to fire her new arsenal hitting every enemy targets she sights eyes on, "Oooh... this is incredible!" she said with stars in her eyes.

Double D smirked, "The worst just got better." he mused.

Marcus runs across the field dodging every enemy projectiles thrown at it, he then rolls on the ground before stomping the head of one Golem which caused it to explode. Marcus looks around when Ichika, in his White Marauder form, appears right next to him.

"Finished with your business?" Marcus asked.

Ichika nodded, "I did." he replied, "Now... will excuse me and I had to blow up tin cans!" he said before rushing towards the battlefield.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Marcus cheered.

Houki then noticed Ichika running in the field, "Wait! It's that guy!" she pointed.

Randy looks at her, "You know our comrade fair maiden?" he asked.

Cecilia then answered for Houki, "Not actually. But he's been the news lately... a strange vigilante roaming around the streets at night helping and protecting the innocents. He media has been calling him the White Marauder." she explained.

"White Marauder? What lame name!" Randy exclaimed.

Ichika charges forward with a white blade in hand and began slicing every unmanned IS he comes across, "White Blade Technique #1... Master Slash!" he chanted before slashing an IS in the mid-section slicing it in half before exploding. He then turns to see another one flying above him, "White Blade Technique #2 ... Tornado Slash!" he chanted as a white tornado traps the machine inside then he jumps inside and began striking the IS in every direction then he jumps out with the tornado vanishing followed by the Golem exploding.

"S-sugoi..." Cecilia gasped in awe.

"I-incredible..." Houki said.

"This is not real... this is not real..." Lingyin chanted over and over again.

Randy jabs a thumb at Lingyin, "I think she needs help." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Back in the communications room, both Maya Yamada and Chifuyu Orimura can only look in the screen in shock.

"O-Orimura-sensei... j-just who are those people?" Maya asked in confusion.

Chifuyu shook her head, "I had no idea..." she replied.

After the battle, everyone are gathered around the wrecked arena, Ichika quickly left the scene leaving Double D and Marcus to speak with whoever's in charge of the place.

Cecilia then approaches the gang, "Umm... we can't thank you enough for helping us... but we're really wondering just who you people are?" she asked politely, not wanting to anger them especially after witnessing of what they can do.

Double D turns to her, "We'll give you an answer for that... but I think it's better that we have a talk along to whomever is in charge of this academy." he stated.

Houki nodded, "Very well." she replied, "We'll go and get our superiors." she said.

"No need for that." a voice said as everyone turns to see Chifuyu walking towards them with Maya following her, "Who leads this group?" the former asked.

Everyone then pointed at Marcus, like he was the culprit of a childish mistake, making him sigh in annoyance, "Collective responsibilities sucks." he muttered, "Hello there." he greeted, "Thy name is Marcus "The Kane" McGee and I'm the current leader of the New Age Avengers and is apart of the Heroes Coalition." he introduced himself offering her a handshake.

"Chifuyu Orimura, a teacher in this academy." Chifuyu replied accepting his handshake.

"It's best to have this talk in a secluded area, may I suggest." Marcus requested as the woman nodded.

**bzzzttt...**

Later that day, everyone are gathered around the communications room, minus Ichika and Charlotte, whom the latter is still resting in the infirmary. Everyone then introduced themselves, Maya for some reason can't help but stare at Taro, probably because they share the same last name.

Double D and by lesser extent, Marcus then began explaining about the Heroes Coalition, the _Blessed_ and their current mission in this world. He also explains the Emotionless and what they are capable of while providing visual image from his device.

"I see... I know what you said is really impossible but after what we witnessed today, we believe you." Chifuyu replied, "Anyway... as a thank you for assisting us for today's attack we can provide you a place to stay during you're time here but I warn you, most people in this academy are females so I don't want any of you doing anything unnecessary to the girls." she said sternly as everyone turns to Eddy whom huffed in response.

"Much appreciated Miss Orimura." Double D replied.

"Also... if I may... I want to have a talk to any higher members of your Coalition." Chifuyu suggested.

"Will do. I'll contact them first thing by tomorrow and have them schedule a talk with you." Double D replied.

Chifuyu nodded with a smile, "Good." she said before turning to Maya, "Please lead them to their rooms." she ordered.

Maya nodded, "Hai." she replied before grabbing Taro's arm, "Come everyone." she said as she gently drags Taro with everyone following.

"Umm... why is she grabbing my arm?" Taro asked in confusion.

"You're asking the wrong person here." Marcus replied with a blank look.

"By the way, where's the White Marauder?" Maya asked.

"Laaaame!" Randy and Ed quipped.

"White Marauder?" Marcus asked, "Oh? You mean him." he pointed out realizing that she's talking about Ichika's alter-ego, "He's definitely around the city." he replied, "He's not keen in meeting other people not part of the Coalition." he explained.

**bzzzttt...**

After getting their room arrangement, the gang are gathered around in Double D, Rex and Yoshika's room when Ichika enters the room via window.

"Nice room." Ichika mused, "By the way, did they asked about who I am?" he asked.

Double D smirked, "Fortunately they didn't." he replied, "They still don't know you're actually the White Marauder." he pointed out.

Ichika nodded, "Then let's keep it that way." he said with a smirk.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. Just a Normal Day

In a rocky valley in an unnamed location, we see a hordes of Emotionless crammed in one large hole, on top the rocky hills we see the Summoner looking down with disappointment clearly written on her face. She has sent a lot of her creations towards different worlds only to be destroyed time and time again by the heroes from various branches of the Heroes Coalitions.

And to make matters worse, Flirtare caught wind of this and is now mocking her relentlessly.

"I'm going to create more Emotionless!" Flirtare started imitating the Summoner, "I'll carve out a new era of our soldiers, and the Dark Forces will be unstoppable!" he finished as he merrily skips towards her.

Mathew Patel then arrives through moonwalking, "Hey Summoner! Where's your Emotionless? I would love to meet them." he said with a teasing grin.

Then two despicable males began to laugh evilly as the Summoner let's a groan as she raised her staff which opens a red portal, then the Emotionless began to enter the portal to God knows where.

"Is that how you deal with your frustration?" Flirtare asked, "Sending Emotionless in another world." he quipped with an innocent smile..

"Silence!" the Summoner snapped at him only for Flitare and Matthew to laughed at her response.

**bzzzttt...**

**(Play Ed, Edd n Eddy BGM #3)**

It's been a day ever since the team's arrival at Ichika Orimura's world. Despite staying in a place dominated by mostly females, the team managed to get along well with everyone. Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddward "Edd, Double D" Marion Smith, Rex Salazar and Danny Fenton got the most attention from the girls thanks to their essentially good looks, Vaas Montenegro despite his scary look had a few admirers who find his bad boy look attractive, Edwin "Ed" Horace Williams and Randy Cunnigham gets along with the girls due to their cheerful nature, Jake Long, Duncan Nelson and Rolf Yrmi gets minimum attention but they don't mind, Taro Yamada for some reason got Maya Yamada's attention as she would meet him every time she gets a break and Yoshika Miyafuji being the sole female of the group gets along really well with many students.

The only one who doesn't get any attention at all are Needles Kane and Eddy Skipper McGee.

Needles, need less to say that he scares the girls but he don't mind and Eddy... oh boy... he's constant flirting turns the girls away from him.

Currently the team are in the cafeteria having lunch, we see Marcus sitting at one table alongside a three girls.

The first girl has a red hair tied in low pigtails and has red eyes. She wears a standard IS uniform. This is Yuko Tanimoto.

**IS Academy Student**

**Yuko Tanimoto**

The second girl has a short dark-greenish brown hair, blue eyes and wears glasses. She wears a standard IS uniform. This is Riko Kishihara.

**IS Academy Student**

**Riko Kishihara**

The third girl a long black hair and blue eyes. She wears a standard IS uniform. This is Nagi Kagami.

**IS Academy Student**

**Nagi Kagami**

Marcus and the girls are having a nice conversation and it's clearly obvious that the girls are smitten by his charms. Meanwhile... the other can only stare at them in disbelief.

"Look at Marcus..." Randy spoke, "... having a lively chat with the girls." he pointed out.

"And he's doing a good job compare to Eddy." Vaas mused.

_"I wonder how'll Malvina will react once she sees this."_ Yoshika thought with her eyes closed and a v-shaped smile.

Ichika then arrives at their table and took a seat next to Randy, "You know... I never expect that I'll be hanging out with you guys in this school." the male IS student admitted.

"Call it a blessing in disguise." Double D said, "But I can totally understand where this is coming from." he replied biting his salad.

Rex took a sip of his drink, "Totally! Many fools would say that it's paradise attending a school filled with girls, but being the sole male will be enough to drive you crazy." he commented.

"Exactly! But I'm glad that I don't get most of the girl's attention today." Ichika said before looking at Taro who's head is down on the table, "So... Taro? How's things with Yamada-sensei?" he asked with an amused grin.

Taro groaned in response. He was surprised to find out that Maya has taken interest with him but wonders what about him that she noticed, "She's a nice girl. But a bit clingy." he replied.

Jake patted his shoulder, "You'll get through this..." he reassured, "... I think." he added.

"Anyway... let's get into business." Ichika started, "Double D, is my sister having a talk with the Coalition?" he asked.

Double D nodded, "Your sister is currently having a talk with the Major right now. I just don't know the details of their conversation." he replied.

"Any signs of the Emotionless yet?" Ichika asked the rest.

"I checked the city last night. I saw none." Duncan replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Rolf has travel around the higher dungeon of education." Rolf spoke, "But none of Rolf's vision caught sightings of the white skinned creatures." he stated.

"I took a look from above. I didn't spot anything." Danny said.

Ichika nodded, "Just continue doing your task. And don't let anyone from this school get involved in fighting Emotionless." he ordered.

Vaas finished drinking his beer, "Easier said that done, Hermano." he spoke, "The girls in this school are pretty stubborn." he pointed out.

"Yeah! Especially those from your harem." Duncan added.

Ichika groaned, "Please do not mention that." he plead.

"Mention what?" a voice asked.

Everyone turns around to see Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Laura Bodewig, Lingyin "Rin" Huang and the newly recovered Charlotte Dunois walking towards them.

"Hey girls. Nothing much." Ichika replied cooly.

Charlotte then approaches one table where everyone are hanging out, "Umm... hello, everyone..." she greeted nervously.

Yoshika looks at her with a smile, "Hello there" she greeted back.

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Charlotte Dunois." Charlotte introduced herself with a bow, "I'd like to thank all of you for helping us yesterday, I really appreciate it." she said.

Yoshika shook her head with a smile, "It's no pleasure." she reassured, "We're just happy to help." she said.

"By the way... I was wondering why is she the only female in your team?" Lingyin asked suspiciously.

Rolf then swallows a huge chunk of meat before speaking, "Well... she who is asking!" he spoke, "Healing-girl Yoshika is the only female trainee with the best experience in battle at the time before the team were formed yes." he explained.

"Don't you have any other female trainees in your Coalition?" Cecilia asked.

"We have tons of them." Randy replied, "But Yoshika, like what Rolf said... was the best female trainee at the time." he pointed out.

"And the reason why she was put in this team." Randy added.

"I see. How many teams are currently formed in your Coalition?" Laura asked.

"So far, excluding factions and ensemble groups, there are sixteen teams in the Coalition." Double D replied, "But according to one of our coaches the Spy... another group will be form soon but it's members are pretty much anonymous." he explained.

"But from what I heard ese, there's a female solo hero wants to form a team of her own." Vaas noted.

"Really?" Jake perked up.

Double D then spoke, "I believe Vaas is talking about Mirage Argente, a female solo hero whom is considered to be one of the strongest, I believe she was inspired by the many teams in our place and decided to create a team of her own." he stated.

"You met her before?" Danny asked in surprise.

Double D nodded, "We never actually talked. I met her once when you guys were having a mission. She did recognize my existence but that's all to that." he explained.

_"Knowing her. Mirage was probably checking on Double D if he's boyfriend material to her. Too bad for her, Double D is already with Minna... or so they say." _Ichika thought as he knows Mirage pretty well.

"What kind of training you people had in the Coalition?" Houki asked curiously.

Rex let's out a shit-eating grin, "You really want to know." he stated.

Then everyone began explaining their training schedule as the locals minus Ichika were astonished from what they heard.

"Are you serious?! That kind of training is impossible!" Lingyin yelled in shock.

"I don't think I can survive such schedule! I can only take two hours in training but a whole day!" Cecilia exclaimed.

Laura had stars on her eyes, "Sugoi! I want to try that schedule!'' she admitted in excitement.

Every local except for Ichika looks at her weirdly, "Seriously? Even I can't take that kind of schedule." Houki berated.

"I guess you guys are far different level than us." Charlotte pointed out.

Double D chuckles, "That depends on the person, Miss Dunois." he stated.

Then Eddy enters he cafeteria as Randy noticed him first, "Oh hey Eddy!'' he greeted the short-stacked hothead, "I thought we'll never see you again after getting rejected by the girls yesterday.'' he said with a dumb smile.

"Eighteen times.'' Rex added making everyone chuckle.

Eddy looks at them impassively, "Haha! Very funny!" he exclaimed in annoyance before calming down, "Anyway... I think we got ourselves a teeny-weeny situation here.'' he declared.

Double D looks at him, "Proceed.'' he said.

"An argument is currently occurring inside the communications room.'' Eddy replied with a blank look.

Ichika looks up, "Why? Is my sister arguing with your superiors?'' he asked though he finds that unlikely.

"Apparently, some uninvited rat just barges in during their conversation." Eddy replied, "It was a young woman probably the same age as Ichika's sister, long pink hair, dresses like Alice in Wonderland and had some metal like rabbit ears on her head.'' he elaborated.

Ichika and Houki groaned at the same time. Randy took notice of this, "Someone both of you know?" he asked.

Ichika sighed, "Tabane Shinonono... the inventor of IS.'' he replied.

"And my older sister.'' Houki revealed with a frustrated face.

Jake looks at them with a blank look, "I'm guessing that she's a huge bundle of annoyance to you guys, am I right?'' he pointed out.

"Not just an annoyance Jake. But she's a huge pain in the neck.'' Ichika admitted.

"You have my condolence." Jake said as he drinks his juice.

**bzzzttt...**

A minute later, everyone then arrives at the communications room as they saw Chifuyu Orimura and Maya standing near the entrance with the former having a frustrated look on her face, in front of them was Tabane Shinonono whom is talking to Major Richard Stronghold via Holographic Screen Shot.

**Genius Scientist and IS Creator**

**Tabane Shinonono**

Tabane is a young woman with purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extends to her hips and a curvaceous figure and large breasts. She wears a lab-coat, a pair of robotic rabbit ears and is often seen wearing a frilly maid-like blue and white dress.

"Come on! Would you please let me work with you guys! I promise I will create a powerful IS that you're trainees can use!'' Tabane pleaded cheerfully much to everyone's surprise.

"Tabane! You do know that there Coalition's purpose is to train people's physical strength and skills, having them train using IS will ruin it's purpose.'' Chifuyu berated.

Tabane pouted, "Chii-chan! You're no fun!'' she whined.

The Major rubs his large chin, "MISS ORIMURA IS RIGHT, MISS SHINONONO! BUT IF YOU INSIST IN JOINING THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO GO WITH SEVERAL PROCEDURES AND AGREEMENTS!'' he said loudly surprising those who met him for the first time.

Tabane tilted her head sideways, "Agreements? Such as?'' she asked.

The Major then noticed the New Age Avengers, their honorary members and the IS students, "WE'LL TALK ABOUT THAT LATER! HELLO TEAM!'' he greeted loudly, "HOW'S THE MISSION GOING SO FAR?'' he asked.

"Does he really need to shout?'' Charlotte asked nervously.

"You'll get used to it.'' Danny replied with a casual smile.

"Everything is doing fine sir." Marcus replied, "But we're still observing the entire city just in case the Emotionless or more unmanned IS would appear." he explained.

The Major nodded, "GOOD WORK!" he replied.

"Uhh... sir." Marcus spoke, "Not to be rude but are you seriously going to let her join our Coalition?" he asked pointing at Tabane whom is trying to hug Houki, "I mean she's the inventor of the IS, which I admit is kinda of a shock, but you do know well that half of us doesn't like those flying tin cans." he pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"WILL COME TO THAT LATER! WELL THEN... MISS ORIMURA, I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN LATER THIS EVENING ABOUT YOUR LITTLE PROPOSITION." the Major exclaimed.

Chifuyu smirked, "Looking forward with that." she replied.

"CODSPEED!" the Major said before holographic-screen vanished.

Cecilia then turns to the team, "You don't like IS?" she asked in surprise.

"We don't hate it but we just don't like it. And you know well the reason." Rex replied with his arms crossed.

The girls immediately figure out what he meant, "Really? But isn't Yoshika's uhh... Striker thingies the same thing!" Lingyin pointed out.

"Strikers and IS are definitely the same." Yoshika replied, "But unlike the IS, the Strikers are used to combat alien Invaders and to protect our remaining homelands, and while it has the same negative reaction, the introduction of the Strikers never caused friction between male and female, everyone is treated equally." she explained.

"Plus... the inventor of the IS is actually a male." Marcus added.

That surprises locals, minus Ichika, including Tabane.

"Really?" Houki asked.

Marcus nodded, "Yes. But we rather not reveal his name... it's a pretty sensitive subject." he said looking at Yoshika.

No one knew what he meant but decided to drop the subject.

"Well... I thinks it's better that we go back to work." Double D stated.

Eddy looks around before speaking, "Geez... Sockhead, I would love to but we had a problem." he said.

Double D sighed, "What is it this time?" he asked.

"Do you guys see Ed? Do you guys see Houki's sister around?" Eddy mused, "Well... Alice just took Ed and bolted out of the door a minute ago." he pointed out nonchalantly.

Everyone then looks around to see that both Ed and Tabane are gone, "Tell me, she's not gonna do what I think she's gonna do." Marcus grumbled in annoyance.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. Just a Normal Day 2

Chifuyu Orimura is usually a calm and stoic woman however, she can't help but chuckle at her so-called friend Tabane Shinonono whom is whining on her coffee table. Earlier today, she was having a conversation with the Coalition's head trainer when Tabane suddenly barges in and demanded that she joins their Coalition, and for what reason, she had no idea. Then Tabane then kidnaps one member of the New Age Avengers, probably to get more information or whatever ungodly acts she's thinking.

But to everyone's surprise, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams returned to the communications room carrying Tabane like a sack of potato.

After the team and several of their students left the communications room, she is left alone with a sulking Tabane.

"Muuuu... Chi-chan, why does everyone so mean to me." Tabane whined.

"That's what you get for trying to kidnap a member of the Coalition." Chifuyu chastised, "Though I'm really surprised that Mister Williams actually managed to overpower you, considering how physically strong you are." she pointed out. And she is not kidding, Tabane, despite childish personality is really strong, far more stronger than an average person.

"Right... his strength is different as if he can lift an entire house with one hoist!" Tabane exclaimed not knowing how right she is.

Chifuyu sighed, "Anyway... the Major just called back a minute ago. He'll be sending someone from the Coalition for an evaluation in this academy and yourself if you wanna join their organization." she stated, "Which brings me to question, why are you so adamant in joining them?" she asked.

Tabane smiled, "The answer is simple... I want more knowledge about the different worlds out there." she replied.

**bzzzttt...**

Currently in the cargo bay, we see several students doing maintenance on several IS owned by Houki Shinonono, Ichika Orimura and Charlotte Dunois. The team are also there... bumming around. Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith is doing a quick scan while having a conversation with Nagi Kagami, Yoshika Miyafuji is cleaning her arsenals that she magically brought out much to the locals surprise, Rex Salazar is reading a comic using his tablet, Ed and Randy Cunningham are playing a Buddyfight Card Game with Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Duncan Nelson and Vaas Montenegro along with Riko Kishihara and Yuko Tanimoto watching them, Taro Yamada is seen talking to Maya Yamada with the former's face blushing, Needles Kane is seen in one corner whipping up some ice cream and Rolf Yrmi is doing a push up.

Then a girl holding a camera in hand enters the cargo bay, the girl has blue eyes, wears glasses and has dark brown hair attached in a short ponytail. She wears a standard IS uniform. This is Kaoruko Mayuzumi.

**IS Academy Student**

**Kaoruko Mayuzumi**

"Excuse me?" Kaoruko called getting everyone's attention, "Can't I get of a picture of everyone in this room?'' she requested with a smile.

And with that everyone got into camera position with Needless and Vaas getting dragged by Cecilia Alcott and Laura Bodewig to join them.

Then Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Eddy Skipper McGee enters the place and saw Kaoruko about to take a picture of everyone, "Hey wait!" the latter called, "Let us be part of the picture!" he shouted in excitement.

And with that, Marcus and Eddy joins everyone as Kaoruko takes a picture of everyone. Kaoruko took more pictures before smiling, "Mm! This is good! Thanks everyone!" she said in gratitude before leaving the place.

Marcus then turns to everyone, "Hey guys! Just got a call from the Major!" he announced gaining their attention.

"What is it sweetheart?" Needles asked placing the ice cream on a small stand.

"A representative from the Coalition will be coming here today for an evaluation in this academy." Marcus replied.

"Evaluation? For what?" Cecilia asked.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, "Damn if I know." he replied, "Anyway, that representative will be arriving here in any minute, so we're giving you guys a heads up." he stated.

"I wonder who it is?" Yoshika asked.

"It better not be Scout or Pyro... those two never get things done." Vaas grumbled.

"The Major will definitely sent someone other than those two." Double D claimed, "My best guess is someone from the Science and Research Department." he stated.

Rex crosses his arms, "That'll be better." he replied.

Ichika then turns to Double D, "I hope it's someone that could shut up Tabane's constant talking." he stated.

"You must really hate her." Jake pointed out.

Ichika sighed, "I don't hate her... but I don't like her either..." he admitted.

"Just like how we feel with the IS." Rex pointed out.

Vaas then turns to Double D, "Any leads about where those large number of unmanned IS came from? Or who own them?" he asked.

Double D then look at his tablet, "Not yet." he replied, "But the biggest suspect for the invasion yesterday is a group called Phantom Task." he pointed out.

"Phantom Task?" Danny asked.

Charlotte then spoke, "Phantom Task is an underground organization that hid themselves in the shadows." she answered.

"According to my sources, it's a group notorious for stealing IS from all over the world and equipping them with deadly AIs that kills other pilots." Laura added.

"Have you encounter them before?" Duncan asked while picking his nose.

Laura nodded, "During the anniversary of the IS Academy and again during our field trip." she replied.

"I see. I think it's better to continue observing the place and keep our guards up, in case of the inevitable." Double D advised.

"Speaking of inevitable... I need to go the bathroom." Jake said bluntly as he walks off.

"Ah God! We don't wanna hear that!" Marcus yelled in disgust.

As Jake left the cargo bay, a blue portal suddenly appears out of nowhere shocking the girls, "What is that?!" Lingyin "Rin" Huang asked in shock.

"That is a portal, she who's in shock." Rolf answered while wiping the sweats on his head.

"That means the Coalition's representative has arrived." Marcus pointed out with a grin.

Then coming out of the portal is Dr. Michael Pating whom began to look around the cargo boy, "Hmm... fascinating! So those are IS." he stated with great interest.

"IS THAT A SHARK!?" Lingyin exclaimed in shock.

"An anthropomorphic shark actually." Double D corrected, "Everyone, this is Dr. Michael Pating, the head of the Science and Research Department." he introduced the doctor to the locals.

The doctor gave everyone a smile, "A pleasure everyone." he greeted politely.

The girls were taken a back for his politeness, "Please to meet you." the girls replied altogether while bowing their heads.

Then another person came out from the portal and much to everyone's surprise it's Ichigo Kurosaki, "Ichigo!" Duncan called out, "Is that you buddy?" he asked in shock.

Ichigo smirked, "Yes I am! Finally got promoted to hero status and I'm already tasked to join you guys in this mission as an honorary member of the New Age Avengers." he explained.

Duncan then shared a fist bump with him, "Glad that you join us! Men, this week is getting better and better!" he cheered.

"Men... never thought that Ichigo is our team's fifth honorary member." Rex pointed out.

"I was kinda expecting it." Marcus claimed with a blank look.

Randy turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "How so?'' he asked.

"It's because for the entire duration of this fic, Ichigo is always been seen with Duncan and Taro." Marcus pointed out, "So, it's no-brainer that all three of them will become honorary member of this team." he explained with a casual smile.

Randy nodded, "Good point." he agreed.

"That... or the fact that Ichigo is already part of the team, pre-reboot!" Ed quipped.

"SHUT UP, ED!" everyone shouted.

As everyone chatted with Ichigo, Dr. Pating turns to Double D, "Eddward, I would like to speak with Miss Chifuyu Orimura, can you take me to her?" he requested.

"I can take you there." Maya volunteered as she approaches the doctor.

The doctor smiled, "Much appreciate." he replied.

"By the way... what is it that you want to talk about with Chifuyu-nee." Ichika asked.

The doctor hummed, "Well... aside from evaluating the academy and inspecting each IS." he mused, "Your sister wanted to form an alliance with the Coalition for assistance whenever trouble occurs in this place just like what happened yesterday." he explained.

"I see." Ichika replied.

"If that's all then I'll be on my way." Dr. Pating said before turning to Maya, "Please lead the way." he requested.

Maya nodded, "Hai." she replied as she escorted the doctor out of the cargo bay.

Taro then approaches Vaas whom is talking to Laura, "So... how's your talk with her?" Vaas asked with a grin.

Taro sighed, "Like I said before... she's a really nice girl but I still don't get why she's so interested in me." he replied.

"I think it's because you look like her father." Laura pointed out.

The mixed martial artist looks at her in surprise, "Really?" he asked.

Laura nodded, "You do kinda resemble her father... only with black hair instead of green." she pointed out.

Eddy then joins the conversation, "Wait! So the reason she's interested with Taro is because he looks like her dad!" he stated, "Does she had some sort of Daddy Complex?" he asked with a finger quote.

"Not that I know of." Laura replied.

"Okay... I had mixed opinion about this." Taro admitted.

"I don't it's that bad Hermano... it could be worse." Vaas said bluntly.

"Gee thanks..." Taro grumbled.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at another side of the academy, we see Jake coming out from the bathroom.

"Ah... that was good." Jake mused, "Still surprise this academy still had a number of restroom for males." he commented while wiping his hands with a hand towel,

"Excuse me!" a voice chirped from behind.

Jake then turn around to see a two girls walking towards him, one has a big smile on her face and the other one is quite anxious. The first girl has dark magenta eyes and short hair of the same color. She has a fit body and wears a standard IS uniform. This is Kiyoka Aikawa.

**IS Academy Student**

**Kiyoka Aikawa**

The second girl has a short blue hair, blue eyes, and a slender body. She wears a standard IS uniform. This is Shizune Takatsuki.

**IS Academy Student**

**Shizune Takatsuki**

"Uhh... what can I do for you Miss..." Jake trails.

"Kiyoka Aikawa!" Kiyoka introduced herself, "Nice to meet you." she greeted.

"Shizune! Shizune Takatsuki!" Shizune then introduced herself next.

Jake fully turns his attention to them, "Okay... Miss Aikawa and Miss Takatsuki... can I do anything for you?" he asked while wondering what's going on.

Kiyoka then pointed a finger at Shizune, "It's Shizune. She wants to ask you something." she replied with a smile.

Shizune shifted her eyes nervously, "Y-you're t-the Dragon boy from yesterday right?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Jake confirmed.

"You see... I... I... I've just become a fan of you!" Shizune blurted out.

Jake blinks, "Pardon?" he asked.

Shizune gasped, "Ah! Sorry!" she apologized, "What I meant is that I'm a fan of dragons!" she admitted, "And seeing you turning into a dragon... I find it really cool! And then... And then..." she said continuously.

Jake quickly grabs her shoulders, "Woah! Calm down, I get it!" he reassured, "You like dragons and you find my ability to turn into a dragon really cool right. And I totally appreciate that." he said with a smile.

Shizune took a deep breath, "Sorry about that... hehe..." she chuckled, "You think it's weird for a girl like me to like dragons?" she asked.

Jake snorted, "You kidding? It's not weird at all besides... dragons are really cool." he boasted.

Shizune giggled, "C-can I see it?" she asked.

"See what?" Jake asked.

"You're dragon form, silly." Kiyoka pointed out.

Jake grinned, "For my fan, why not." he said before transforming into his dragon form while doing a heroic pose, "How's this?" he asked with a smirk.

Shizune gasped in delight, "It's so cool!" she said with stars in her eyes, "C-can I touch it?" she asked.

"Uh-oh... Mister Long... you better step back..." Kiyoka suggested.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "From what?" he asked then he noticed the strange movement of Shizune's fingers, "Hey... what are you doing... don't come any closer... don't come any closer..." he said in fear.

Back in the cargo bay, everybody then heard Jake's unholy scream.

"Judging by that scream. I'm guessing that Jake got himself a girl." Rex said before going back to reading.

"Hurrah." Eddy said in annoyance.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the communications room, Chifuyu can't help but be surprised at the anthropomorphic bull shark in front of her, she's been staring at him for quite sometime now.

"Miss Orimura? Is there something on my face?'' Dr. Pating asked nervously.

Chifuyu quickly shook her thoughts, "Forgive me doctor." she apologized, "It's the first time that I've met an actual anthropomorphic shark." she admitted.

Dr. Pating chuckled nervously as he took a seat, "It's no problem." he reassured, "I get that a lot.'' he admitted.

Chifuyu then noticed that the doctor's right leg is shaking, "Doctor... are you perhaps nervous?'' she asked.

Dr. Pating sighed while rubbing the back of his head, "Yes... it's been a while since I had a decent conversation with a woman." he replied, "Ever since my wife filed a divorce, I've been reluctant to talk casually with any female... it gets me really nervous.'' he explained.

"I understand but don't worry, I believe we'll get along just fine.'' Chifuyu reassured.

Then suddenly, Tabane got in front of the doctor, "Huh... so that means you're single?'' she pointed out.

The doctor sweatdrop at her question, "Uhh... yes.'' he replied.

Tabane then made a big smile, "Then it's decided! I'll go out with you!'' she declared pointing a finger at the doctor.

Chifuyu almost choke from what she heard, "T-Tabane! What the hell are you saying!?'' she blurted out.

Tabane smiled back at her, "Well... I've always dream of having an interspecies relationship! And he's a perfect candidate!'' she cheered.

Dr. Pating blinks a few times behind his round fogged glasses, "What?" he asked in confusion.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Ichika's Team x Reactions

**(Play Makes No Difference by Sum 41)**

Currently in the training arena, Shizune Takatsuki is currently practicing using a regular IS called Uchigane. She has dodging several drone attacks for almost 30 minutes. Meanwhile, Jake Long watches her from the stands.

"Woah... she's good." Jake muttered in awe while analyzing her every move, "So... this her style of using the IS... she's moves like a dragon!" he mused with a chuckle, "Good thing I let her touch my wings... it definitely gave her an idea." he stated before frowning, "But I still feel violated." he added.

After Shizune finished training, Jake approaches her before handing her a towel, "Nice work! Who knew you could get idea great ideas through simply touching..." he praised, "... but next time show a little restraint." he added with a blank look.

Shizune giggled in embarrassment, "Sorry about that." she replied.

"Whatever." Jake spoke, "Anyway, I can't help but be amazed by your unique moveset." he admitted, "Using an IS while flying like a dragon is really awesome." he praised before bringing out a piece of paper, "I can say that you're totally set for the upcoming Triple Tag Team IS Tournament." he declared.

Shizune then gave him a sad smile, "Thanks... but I don't think I'll be able to join." she replied.

Jake looks at her in confusion, "Why not?" he asked.

Shizune looks away, "It's because no matter how hard I train, I always gets overshadowed by the IS Candidates." she replied solemnly.

"Are you insecure?" Jake asked.

Shizune sighed, "You can say that." she admitted, "They're better, faster and had more experience than me, that alone proves that I'm leagues below them... that and the fact that they own a Personal IS that they use to train anytime they want." she stated, "I will never be able to show what I can do." she explained sadly as she took a seat.

Jake looks at her in pity, he can't help but feel sorry for her, "I see." he said taking a seat next to her, "I wish I can do something for you." he said.

Shizune gave him a smile, "Thank you... your thoughts are good enough for me." she replied but Jake noticed that her smile was forced, this cause his heart ache.

Jake suddenly grabs her shoulders surprising her, "No it's not! That's not enough!" he declared, "Look! You will join the tournament and show the world of what you can do!" he exclaimed.

"But... I don't know if anyone would team up with me?" Shizune asked.

Jake smirked, "Don't worry! I know just the person." he replied

**bzzzttt...**

Later, we see Ichika Orimura walking alongside Rex Salazar in the academy halls, greeting many girls as they walk.

Rex then checks out a paper in hand, "Man! Looks like everyone is getting hype about this tournament." he mused, "Hey Ichika, have you chosen someone to your team yet?" he asked.

Ichika nodded, "I already asked Kanzashi-san and she accepted... thankfully but I'm still debating who's the other one." he replied.

"Kanzashi? Who's that?" Rex asked.

Ichika then realized that the team hasn't met Kanzashi yet, "Oh right. You guys haven't met her yet." he said, "Kanzashi is a nice girl almost nice as Char but she is quite reserved." he replied.

Then Jake followed by Shizune got in front of him, "Ichika! Could you do Shizune a favor?" he asked.

Ichika raised an eyebrow, he looks at Rex briefly before looking back at Jake, "Umm... sure." he replied, "What is it about?" he asked.

"Please! Add Shizune to your team for the tournament." Jake requested.

Both Ichika and Rex were taken aback, "Not that I doubt Takatsuki-san." the former admitted, "I know she's one of the most dependable girls that I met but I never once saw her use an IS." he pointed out.

Jake smirked, "You'll be surprised of what she can do." he said as he brought his tablet, "Here! I recorded her training a while ago." he presented.

"You recorded her training?" Rex asked indecorously.

Jake glared at the Evo, "Just watch!" he demanded.

The two watches and their expression immediately turn into shock and amazement. Ichika then turns to Shizune, "Takatsuki-san... how come you never told us that you're this good with IS?" he asked,

Shizune fidgets, "Sorry... I never really get the chance to show my skills..." she admitted.

Rex then turns to Ichika, "I think you should put her in your team!" he pointed out, "Her skills are... dare I say it... Heroes level!" he declared surprising Shizune from what he said.

Ichika hummed, "I got to agree with you but we need Kanzashi's opinion first." he pointed out.

"Where is she?" Jake asked.

"She's probably at the maintenance room." Ichika replied, "Let's go there and meet her." he suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement before they made their way to the maintenance room.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later the day, we see Ichika, Rex, Jake and Shizune inside the maintenance area alongside four more girls. The first girl is pretty tall and has brown eyes and has a neck-length dark-blue frizzy hair. She wears a standard IS uniform. This is Belle Lavitz.

**IS Academy Student**

**Belle Lavitz**

The second girl has a waist-length dark hair and has sleepy brown eyes. She wears a standard IS uniform. This is Sayuri Momoka.

**IS Academy Student**

**Sayuri Momoka**

The third girl has a pink shoulder-length hair with two small pigtails and has sleepy yellow eyes. She is wearing a standard IS uniform only with an over-sized sleeve. This is Honne Nohotoke.

**IS Academy ****Student**

**Honne Nohotoke**

The fourth girl is short with a petite frame, she has blue hair that curls inwards and is slightly longer and has red eyes. Her IS Academy uniform consists of the typical white and red blouse with two triangular hairpins on both sides of her head (right and left) and yellow leggings. She also wears a pair of glasses. This is Kanzashi Sarashiki.

**IS Academy Student**

**Kanzashi Sarashiki**

Both Honne and Kanzashi are watching the video of Shizune's training while Belle and Sayuri are working on Kanzashi's IS with Rex lending them a hand.

"Sugoi! Shizu-chan! We never knew you were this good!" Honne cheered in awe.

Kanzashi nodded, "Indeed. Takatsuki-san when did you learn to do this?" she asked.

Shizune nervously rubs the back of her head, "Well... I'm probably self-trained, I learn those moves from watching dragon movements from movies and video games... and touching the real thing." she explained.

Ichika then turns to Jake with a raised eyebrow, "She did?"he asked.

Jake sulks in one corner, "Yes." he replied.

Ichika then turns to Kanzashi, "So what do you think? Should we put her in our team?" he asked with a smile.

Kanzashi nodded with a small smile, "Um! She may be using a regular Uchigane but her unique moveset will sure surprise everyone." she stated.

Ichika nodded, "That's settles it!" he said turning at Shizune, "Takatsuki-san, welcome to my team." he declared.

Shizune smiled brightly, "Thank you very much." she said with a bow.

"Isn't this great Shizu-chan!" Honne cheered.

"Yes it is!" Shizune said before turning to Jake, "I can't thank you enough for helping me Jake." she said in gratitude.

"It's what I do for a friend and a fan." Jake replied, "And don't thank me yet cause things are just about to start." he pointed out with a grin.

"Hai!" Shizune replied.

Rex alongside Belle and Sayuri approaches Ichika, "You know Ichika... you had a nice team but I don't think this will sit well with the other girls." Rex pointed out.

Ichika face faulted, "Don't remind me." he grumbled.

**bzzzttt...**

**(Play Ed, Edd n Eddy BGM #2)**

Later, news had broke out courtesy of Honne Nohotoke, that Ichika had already chosen two members on his team and like what Rex just said, it didn't sit well with the girls. Currently in the kendo club, Houki Shinonono is wearing a white gii and black hakama is having a sparring match with Randy Cunningham with Ichigo Kurosaki and Duncan Nelson watching from the sides.

Houki then violently swung her kendo stick towards Randy which he luckily dodges, "Aiyeee!" he shrieked, "Watch it! I know you're frustrated that your boy toy didn't choose you in his team but you shouldn't vent your frustrations towards me!" he ranted.

"Shut up!" Houki snapped as she swung her kendo stick again which Randy miraculously dodges.

Ichigo and Duncan watches Houki in disappointment, "She's really possessive towards Ichika." the latter commented.

"This will not do good for her that's for sure." Ichigo said with his arms crossed.

**bzzzttt...**

Later, in one classroom, we see Cecilia Alcott and Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith with the former balling out her frustrations to the unwitting leader.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe that Ichika did this to me!?" Cecilia ranted.

"C-calm down... Miss Alcott, I am sure that Mister Orimura had a good reason for not you choosing for his team." Double D said trying to calm down the British blonde.

Cecilia snaps back at him, "Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when Ichika is having a good time with different girls!" she yelled as she bites her handkerchief, "I'll show him! I'm going to make him regret not choosing me." she declared with gritted teeth.

Double D can't help but release a helpless sigh, "It's a good thing that Minna doesn't act this way." he muttered.

Then Taro Yamada enters the room and saw Cecilia ranting, "Did I miss something?" he asked as Double D shook his head.

**bzzzttt...**

On the academy rooftop, we see Charlotte Dunois staring at the horizon before letting out a frustrated sigh.

Yoshika Miyafuji, whom is currently sitting on a bench next to Charlotte, looks up to her, "Charlotte... let me guess... Orimura-san didn't choose you for his team?" she pointed out only to get another sigh as a response from the French blonde. Yoshika then stood up and stood next to her, "Tell me... is it really that bad that Ichika didn't choose you?" she asked sternly.

"I guess not." Charlotte replied, "It's just I'm looking forward in fighting alongside with him again." she said, "Now, I'm jealous to the girls that Ichika had on his team." she admitted.

"Charlotte... you know that Ichika has a life right?" Yoshika pointed out, "That means he's free to make his own choice, I know how much you like him but one day he will make a decision... he will make choice of whoever we wanted to be with for the rest of his life..." she stated before staring at Charlotte directly in her eyes, "What will you do if he choose someone aside from you?" she asked.

Charlotte thought about it, "I will probably cry but... if he's happy with the girl he chooses then I should be happy for him." she answered.

Yoshika smiled, "That's the answer you need right now, be happy and accept his decisions." she said.

Charlotte smiled back, "You're right. One day, he'll choose someone and if it's not me then I should be happy for his decision... it's his life after all." she stated.

Yoshika nodded, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you'll meet another guy as nice Ichika one day." she reassured.

Charlotte chuckled, "I guess. By the way Yoshika, do you like someone right now?" she asked.

Yoshika's cheeks slightly turns red, "Well..." she says before looking down at the academy's track field where she see Rolf Yrmi and Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams running around like idiots that they are, "... I had one but I'm not confessing yet. It's not like he's going anywhere." she answered with a smile.

**bzzzttt...**

In a dim-lit cargo bay, we see Marcus "The Kane" McGee walking around looking for a certain Chinese IS representative.

"Where the hell is that Chinese girl! Cecilia is looking all over for her." Marcus complained in annoyance when noticed a small light from one corner, "Is that her?" he asked to himself.

Marcus then walks towards the source of light and saw Lingyin talking to herself with scary face, "That's right... I'm going to kill him... then I'll kill the girls next... that's right... if I can't have Ichika then no one will... ehehehe..." she laughed creepily as she moves her IS' claws.

Marcus quickly turns around before walking away with a blank expression.

**Bzzzttt...**

Eddy Skipper McGee then enters the room he is currently sharing with his adoptive brother and Danny Fenton. As he made his way inside their room, he saw Marcus lying down his bed with an icepack on his head, "What the hell happened to him?" the short boy asked indecorously.

Danny, who is sitting on chair while reading a book, turns to him, "I don't know what's wrong with this idiot. I asked him what's wrong and all he answered is that something he should never been seen" he answered with a blank look.

**bzzzttt...**

Inside a dark locker room, we see Laura Bodewig sharpening her jungle knife while sitting on a chair bench.

"Is that how it is huh?" Laura muttered, "Then so be it." she said holding up the object.

Then Needles Kane's voice was heard, "You know... you'll probably kill him with that..." he mused, "... and thaaaaaat's coming from me." he admitted.

Laura turns to see Needles and Vaas Montenegro standing next to her as the latter spoke, "You know I had no idea what to say to your situation chica but I'm telling you that you should think first before you do something that you'll regret." he said before leaving the room followed by Needles.

Need less to say, Laura is now pondering to his words.

**Note - For those who's wondering who is Belle and Sayuri... they're minor characters that appeared in the second season of Infinite Stratos but weren't named. The girls' names in this chapter were coined by someonestupED, so the credits goes to him. Also, thank you someonestupED for allowing me to use those names for those characters.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. Day of the Tournament

**(Play All the Small Things - Blink 182)**

The days later at the IS Academy, everybody are now preparing for the Triple Tag Team IS Tournament. In the communications room, we see Chifuyu Orimura, Maya Yamada and Dr. Michael Pating monitoring the event. Tabane Shinonono is nowhere to be seen right now but Chifuyu feels that she'll pop out again soon, Dr. Pating was sipping a mug of coffee while ignoring the strange looks he's getting from several females in the room.

"So what do you of think about the tournament doctor?'' Chifuyu asked.

The doctor took another sip of coffee, "I had to admit I'm very excited." he admitted, "I am going to witness first-hand myself how an IS works in battles.'' he stated.

Chifuyu smiled, "I'm at least glad that you don't despise IS that much.'' she said.

"How so?'' the doctor asked.

"You see... most of your Heroes often expresses their negative opinions towards IS however it is understandable that they felt that way.'' Chifuyu stated referring to how women shows superiority on men.

"I'll admit that IS does have a negative effect between genders but that's just how life is." the doctor stated, "Every world has it's faults and this world is no exception.'' he said as he took another sip of coffee.

Chifuyu smirked, "I really knew I could get along with you.'' she said making the doctor blush for a bit.

"A pleasure..." the doctor replied while rubbing the back of his head.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the pit, we see Ichika Orimura, Kanzashi Sarashiki and Shizune Takatsuki wearing their tight bodysuits while Kaoruko Mayuzumi, Honne Nohotoke, Belle Lavitz and Sayuri Momoka are preparing their IS units when Rex Salazar and Jake Long arrived at the area.

"Sup guys!" Rex greeted, "You ready?'' he asked.

Ichika grinned, "Ready to rock Rex! I'm pretty sure my team will win this tournament.'' he declared.

"That's a pretty bold declaration there Orimura-san.'' Shizune mused.

"Nothing wrong with that." Jake pointed out, "If he's determine that you guys will win then believe in his words." he egged.

Kanzashi looks around, "Where are the other members of your team?'' she asked.

"Oh... their currently scattered around the academy looking out for possible attacks.'' Rex replied, "I just hope they're doing their jobs right." he muttered.

"We came here to say good luck to you guys.'' Jake said before looking at Shizune, "Especially you Shizune. I know you'll do great out there.'' he said with a smile.

Shizune blushed as she began playing her hair, "Um! Thank you very much.'' she replied shyly as Rex sent a teasing grin on Jake whom responded by glaring at the Evo.

**bzzzttt...**

Walking outside the arena, we see Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy Skipper McGee and Danny Fenton looking around the area.

"Keep your eyes open boys... there is no telling what's going to happen next.'' Eddy stated as he scans the area with his naked eyes.

Danny then witnessed a woman kicking a man on his prized jewels for stealing her a kiss, "Yeah... you're totally right." he replied sarcastically.

Eddy then turns to see Marcus washing his face at a drinking fountain while rubbing his eyes with soap, where the soap come from, he had no idea.

"Just what the heck did you see last night that you want to wash those visions away with a soap?'' Eddy demanded indecorously.

"Ah! Good! I think it's gone!" Marcus cheered as he wipes his face dry with a hand towel, "You better not knowing Eddy, otherwise you won't be able to sleep at night.'' he replied.

"Dude... you slept like a baby last night.'' Danny pointed out.

"I wasn't talking about myself.'' Marcus replied turning to Eddy.

Eddy raised an eyebrow when realization hits him, "Wait! Are you talking about me?" he asked.

"Who else!" Marcus exclaimed, "Remember when we had that monster movie marathon back in Ed's house?" he asked, "There is one movie that scares the shit out of you that the next morning we saw you wide awake with blood shot eyes." he pointed out.

"T-that's a lie!" Eddy yelled pointing a finger at Marcus.

"Really Eddy?" Danny asked with an amused grin.

"Shut up!" Eddy shot back.

As the trio of boys began jawjacking each other, they didn't noticed a strange individual entering the arena.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the cargo bay as Ichika's team are warming up or looking at the opponent's data in Kanzashi's case. Rex is checking his tablet before letting out whistle, "Don't look now Ichika, but the three of you will be facing some serious adversaries.'' he mused.

"What is it?" Ichika asked curiously.

Then Rex shows his tablet, "Behold! You're opponents.'' he revealed.

Ichika's eyes widen in shock, their first opponents are revealed to be the team of Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott and Lingyin "Rin" Huang, "Great...'' he groaned in annoyance, "First round of the tournament and I'm already facing three girls out for my blood... that's just great.'' he grumbled sarcastically.

Jake grimaced, "Okay... I got to admit this will be a challenge for you guys." he said.

"Both Shinonono, Alcott and Huang are tough opponents.'' Kanzashi spoke before turning to Shizune, "Are you sure you can handle them?'' she asked in concern.

Shizune took a deep breath, "I admit... I don't think I can take them but..'' she started before gazing at Jake, "Jake believes in me... so I had to do my best.'' she declared.

Ichika smiled at her, "All right... I know all three of them are strong, they did kick my butt several times before, but today we'll show them what we're made of! That were not scared of them! And that we can take them on, no matter the odds!'' he exclaimed earning a smile from Kanzashi while Shizune got even more determined.

Rex grinned, "I'm so looking forward for this.'' he said.

"Me too.'' Jake replied in agreement.

**bzzzttt...**

At another cargo bay, we see Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig preparing themselves when Yoshika Miyafuji, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Rolf Yrmi arrived.

"Charlotte! Laura!" Yoshika called out.

Charlotte turns to her with a smile, "Oh... hello." she greeted, "Can we help you with something?" she asked.

"None." Rolf spoke, "Rolf and friends just want to say good luck to you mighty Valkyries before you make barbarian-like battle in the Colosseum called arena, yes." he stated.

"Thank you. That really means a lot for us." Charlotte replied with a smile.

"Aside from that, I'm here to check out if the two you are mentally stable to compete." Yoshika admitted.

Charlotte giggled, "You don't have to worry Yoshika." she reassured, "After the talk I had yesterday with you, I think I'll just go out there and do my best, no matter the outcome of the battle." she said earning a nod from the medical witch.

"Vaas yesterday gave me a few words." Laura spoke, "And he's right, I had to think straight otherwise I'll do something I'll regret." she stated.

Yoshika sighed in relief, "That's good." she said.

"Is there's something the matter?" Laura asked in concern.

Rolf then spoke, "You see, one eye Laura, Rolf and friends just recently check stern face Houki, elegant Cecilia and short tempered Lingyin earlier... and Rolf must say that they're faces creeps out the son of Shepard just like Moose creature that Rolf encounters back in my old country." he explained.

Charlotte grimaced, "Is that bad?" she asked.

Yoshika sighed again, "Yes, it's bad." she replied, "It's so bad that it terrifies Ed that he is still holding our hands for comfort." she pointed out.

Both Charlotte and Laura looks to see that Ed was shaking while holding both Yoshika and Rolf's hands.

"Oh dear... I hope they don't hurt Ichika that much." Charlotte said in concern.

"But knowing them, they probably will." Laura said, "I mean we do get angry and hurt Ichika a lot whenever he's with another girl." she admitted.

"I'm just glad that the two of you understand." Yoshika said, "Ichika maybe the object of your affections but he's not actual object that you can just demand for yourself." she pointed out.

"What's the other's take about this?" Laura asked.

"While most of our teams are focus on the protection of the academy, Rolf's friends are also concern for Ichika boy's well-being." Rolf explained.

"However if things get ugly then we'll step in and stop them." Yoshika declared, "But I really hope it doesn't come to that." she added.

"I hope so too." Charlotte agreed.

**bzzzttt...**

At the top of the arena dome, we see Ichigo Kurosaki, Taro Yamada, Vaas Montenegro and Needles Kane looking around for any suspicious activities.

"Any signs of strange activities?" Ichigo asked.

"None as of yet." Vaas replied, "Not a single unmanned IS or Emotionless are spotted." he added.

Needles was checking his tablet when he noticed something, "Oooh..." he cooed, "This is not good for our sweet cupcake." he mused.

"What is it?" Taro asked.

Needles then shows them Team Ichika's opponents, "Okay... talk about a bad situation turning worse." Ichigo pointed out.

"I saw those three earlier this morning... and their faces and smiles are not pleasant for everyone." Taro said with a slight shiver.

Ichigo sighed, "Why does every woman had to be difficult?" he muttered.

"And yet you have a girlfriend." Needles pointed out.

"At least Orihime is kind and understanding compare to the girls here." Ichigo replied, "So... think he can handle this?" he asked.

The three were silent for a minute when Needles spoke, "I think it's better to start a funeral arrangement." he replied nonchalantly.

"Needles!" Ichigo cried.

"How much one caskets cost?" Vaas asked with a blank face.

"Vaas!" Ichigo scolded.

Taro hummed, "Make that three caskets." he said, "I gotta feeling that Ichika isn't the only one dying today." he stated.

"Taro? Even you!?" Ichigo called out in disbelief.

Unbeknownst to the four of them, a red crack is beginning to form below the arena.

**bzzzttt...**

Inside the academy, we see Duncan Nelson and Randy Cunningham walking around the halls with Frankfurters and sodas in their hands.

"I don't know what's worse right now... Ichika about to get bludgeon by jealous teenage girls or us slacking around." Randy stated as he took a bite of his food.

Duncan sips his soda, "Yeah... we've been doing this for the past days and still... nothing happens." he pointed out.

"Well at least, we get the chance to look around the city." Randy admitted.

"You're right." Duncan replied before his eyebrows knitted, "You think Ichika is gonna survive the oncoming onslaught?" he asked.

"Probably not." Randy replied, "Unless he expose himself as the White Marauder, still a lame name by the way, and fight them... then he has the chance for survival." he stated.

Unbeknownst to the two, a strange woman is following them from behind sending them a sadistic smile.

**bzzzttt...**

**(Play Infinite Stratos BGM - The Battle of IS)**

Later that day, we finally go to the arena where many spectators gathered around the place, from students to respective figures. And most importantly...

"Yippee!" Stan Lee cheered while waving a blue-foam finger.

Meanwhile at the actual arena, we see Ichika, Kanzashi and Shizune standing at the left side of the field. Kanzashi is riding an advance-modified version of the Uchigane called Uchigane Nishiiki. On the right side of the field, we see an angry looking Houki, Cecilia and Lingyin(who has the worst) with their completely directed at the male IS User.

"Wuh... look at those glares... I'm totally going to die today..." Ichika mused before turning to Kanzashi, "Kanzashi-san, if I die, please tell my sister that I love her so much." he confide with a blank look.

"I-Ichika-san! Don't say such things!" Kanzashi scolded.

"Also tell her I'm the one who ate her Strawberry Cake a year ago." Ichika added.

"Okay! Now that's just mean!" Shizune pointed out.

"That's not the point here, Takatsuki-san!" Kanzashi shouted at her female companion.

"I can already imagine my fate." Ichika continued while imagining his dead body getting carried away by EMTs while the New Age Avengers and his best friend, Dan Gotanda giving him a salute.

"Ichika!" Kanzashi yelled in panic.

"Looks like we lost him." Shizune stated with a grin.

With the trio of angry teenage girls, Houki glares at Ichika, "I'm gonna make you regret not choosing me Ichika." she growled.

Cecilia faces darken, "Kuh-kuh-kuh..." she chuckled creepily.

Lingyin looks at him with hollowed eyes, "You're going to die..." she declared.

Then they heard the buzzer, indicating that the match should start.

But before anyone could make a move Ichika spoke, "You know what... screw everything..." he started before glaring at the three girls in front of him, a glare that they never expect he had, "Do you know why I didn't choose any of you?" he asked before speaking again, "I choose Kanzashi because I like her!" he confessed.

Everyone from the arena stopped cheering as they we're astounded by his confession.

Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith was sitting in the audience with a tablet in hand, "Well... that's a shock." he muttered.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	8. Team Ichika vs Team Angry Jealous Girls

**(Play Infinite Stratos BGM - Battle of the IS)**

Back in the communications room, Chifuyu Orimura can't help but smirked at her brother's sudden confession while Maya Yamada and the other women in the area were in shock at what they just heard.

Dr. Michael Pating tips his glasses, "Ain't that a surprise." he said with an amused smile.

Chifuyu chuckled, "Indeed it was." she replied, "My brother can be really dense towards others feelings towards him. But I think that he's finally past that." she stated.

The doctor took another sip of his coffee, "Regardless, I don't think that confession would do him any good." he pointed out.

Chifuyu nodded, "You're right... I just made things worst." she replied.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the arena, everyone who heard Ichika's Earth shaking confession are still speechless including the girl herself that he confessed his feelings to was utterly speechless.

Shizune Takatsuki then broke silence, "Orimura-san... I'm quite glad about your confession, but how does it help our current situation." she pointed out.

Ichika Orimura turns to her with a blank look, "I'm aware of that... I'm totally aware that it won't save me from certain doom." he replied before smiling, "But man, it feels good." he added cheerfully.

"Ichika..." Houki Shinonono growled in anger.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Houki, Cecilia Alcott and Lingyin "Rin" Huang yelled in rage before firing numerous missiles towards them.

"Welp! Time for some action!" Ichika declared with a grin, "Takatsuki-san! Kanzashi! Follow my lead!" he ordered before flying upwards.

"Roger!" Shizune replied following suit.

Kanzashi Sarashiki then quickly snaps out from her daze, "H-hai!" she replied before following them despite the heavy blush on her face.

The trio flew higher in air with the missiles following them before stopping in the air in a 30 meter height, "Now!" Ichika commanded as they loaded their cannons before firing several missiles downwards.

Both missiles collided at each other which cause a huge explosion creating a large dark smoke cloud covering the entire above which obscures Ichika's team's presence.

"Where is he!?" Lingyin demanded with anger in her voice.

Before anyone could do something, bullets began to rain down the entire the arena and with the black cloud above them, it really does appear that it's raining bullets. This took the three girls in surprise.

"Dodge!" Houki shouted as she quickly move out of the way.

"Are they shooting from above!?" Cecilia asked in confusion.

On the top of the arena, Ichigo Kurosaki, Taro Yamada, Vaas Montenegro and Needles kane are witnessing the trio's firing three set of rifles towards the ground non-stop.

"Woah... that's a nice strategy they doing." Taro commented in awe.

"The girls would be having a bad time dodging those rain of bullets, no matter how fast they are." Ichigo stated, "And to the fact, that they can't see them adds the difficulty." he added.

Then the trio stopped firing, "Ah... they stop." Needles pointed out.

They then saw Shizune adjusted several cannons in front of her while pointing it downward.

Vaas whistles, "I wonder what that is about?" he mused

Down below, when they noticed that the attack stops the girl thought they ran out of bullets but what comes out next from the smoke cloud completely shock them. It was fire! A continuous surge of flame was blown towards them in fast speed.

"Get away!" Lingyin yelled as she flew away with the others girls doing the same.

**bzzzttt...**

Back at the cargo bay, we see Rex Salazar and Jake Long watching the battle in awe through a large flat-screen television.

"Woah... who come up with that?" Rex asked with a smile.

Jake grinned, "Shizune did!" he replied, "You know that she's a big fan of dragons, that surge of flames was inspired from fire breathing dragons!" he explained.

"Really? How did she do that with her IS?" Rex asked.

"Simple. She adjusts three to four cannons while pointing it on one direction, it's like a flamethrower but a lot bigger and faster." Jake explained.

Rex hummed, "So aside from flying like dragon, she also can attack by using fire." he mused, "Dude... I think a great imagination is also very essential in using IS." he stated.

"I agree with you." Jake replied in agreement.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the arena as Shizune continues her assault, Ichika looks at Kanzashi giving her a nod which she nodded, then both brought out several cannons charging up plasma beams.

"I know this won't do much... but I just hope it works!" Ichika said as both of them began firing numerous red beams towards the ground in different directions.

Down the ground, all three girls are caught off guard by the sudden non-stop barrage of attacks as if they're stuck in the middle of a war between two countries, this forces each girl's IS Absolute Protection to activate shielding them from the continuous attacks.

"Damn! Just what are they doing!" Houki shouted with gritted teeth.

"They're wasting their ammos that's for sure!" Lingyin shouted back.

Cecilia then noticed something, "W-wait! Don't tell me..." she mused.

Back from above, Ichika smirked, "That's right... we definitely had no chance in beating them through close combat alone but that doesn't mean we don't have another option to beat them." he stated as Shizune then adjusted two more cannon before blasting several missiles towards the ground.

Kanzashi nodded in agreement, "Hai! The Absolute Protection is only activated by the IS itself not by the pilot." she pointed out.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the communications room, Dr. Pating spoke, "If the attack is deemed by the IS not life-threatening to cause serious injury to it's pilot, IS would not activate the Absolute Protection, even if it's results to minor-moderate injuries." he deducted.

Chifuyu nodded, "However... it has seriously high power consumption, meaning if they used it too much, it will deplete the power of the IS even with one single activation." she stated.

The doctor took a sip of his coffee, "So rather than fighting head-on, your brother's team decided to use that tactic to their advantage." he pointed out.

Chifuyu smirked, "A very clever tactic I must say." she mused.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the arena, as the trio continues their assault, Kanzashi spoke, "In competitions... the pilot can be declared to have lost the fight if their shield hits zero." she stated.

"Good thing we packed up a lot of firepower!" Ichika mused, "We're going to continue our attack until they're IS is out of power!" he instructed before blasting more shots on the ground.

Back on the ground, the girls can't help but withstand their attacks because no matter where they go there is no place to take cover.

"Damn it! They really got us pinned!" Lingyin yelled in frustration.

"This... I can't..." Houki growled.

"Our IS powers is reaching it's limitations!" Cecilia cried.

And on cue, all three girl's IS lost its power source deactivating their IS. Meanwhile back from above, the team of Ichika stopped their attacks as the smoke cloud vanished revealing Houki, Cecilia and Lingyin kneeling on the ground defeated.

Then they heard the sound of the buzzer indicating that the battle is finished as the audience began to cheer loudly. Team Ichika landed safely on the ground quickly deactivating their IS, Ichika shared a high five with Shizune then lifted Kanzashi in hug while twirling her around and despite the blush on her face, Kanzashi was really happy.

On top of the arena, the four honorary members of the New Age Avengers are clapping their hands in appreciation.

"That was a good one-sided battle." Ichigo commented.

"Those girls are undeniably strong but Ichika's team managed to outsmart them." Vaas mentioned.

"Yeah. They didn't let them get the chance to strike back." Needles stated.

"I'll say." Taro mused.

**bzzzttt...**

Back at the the cargo bay, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig looks up at the screen awe.

"That was awesome!" Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams cheered with his arms held up high.

Rolf Yrmi nodded, "Yes. Rolf applaud Armored boy Ichika and friends for such marvelous battle." he applauded.

"Sugoi... I never knew Ichika's team would resolve to such tactics." Laura said in awe.

Yoshika Miyafuji then turns to Charlotte, "So... looks like Ichika finally made his decision... a lot faster than I thought..." she pointed out, "So... how are you feeling?" she asked.

Charlotte sighed, "It hurts definitely but... like you said, I should be happy with his decisions and move on." she said earning a nod from Yoshika.

"I think I'll follow your example Charlotte." Laura spoke, "Moping around and feeling angry isn't the answer to everything." she said as Charlotte smiled at her friend.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the communications room, Chifuyu let out a satisfied smirk before turning to Dr. Pating, "So what do you think of the outcome of the battle?" she asked.

The doctor nodded, "It was simply marvelous." he replied, "I'm really looking forward to see how the rest of the tournament will go." he stated.

Chifuyu chuckled, "I'm glad your enjoying it." she said before turning to Maya, "So which team is fighting next?" she asked.

"It's the third year group Orimura-sensei." Maya replied.

The doctor then finished drinking his coffee, _"Let's just hope the everything ends without any hitch." _he thought with narrowed eyes.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile we see Duncan Nelson and Randy Cunningham walking around in the academy hallways, they are still being followed by the mysterious woman. Then both boys suddenly stopped their tracks as Duncan spoke, "You have been following us from quite sometime now." he started making the woman stop on her movement as he turns to her with a glare, "Tell me... just who the hell are you?" he demanded with a pointed finger.

Randy then also turns to the woman with a glare, "And the hell do you want?" he added in demand.

The woman click her tongue and without a second thought, she charges towards the two as they got into a battle pose.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the arena, Ichika's team was about to approach the defeated girls when a large explosion occurred at the right side of the arena, much to everyone's shock and horror.

"What the!?" Ichika shouted.

"Who created that explosion!?" Shizune asked in shock.

**(Play Invasion - Jim Johnston)**

Her question were then answered when a large number of unmanned IS flew inside the arena and began to attack the area.

"I-IS drones!" Kanzashi gasped.

"S-so many!" Cecilia gulped.

"Damn it! At a time like this!" Houki growled as Lingyin stayed silent.

Ichika looks around and saw everyone evacuating the area with Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith assisting them, "This is bad... all of our IS are currently deactivated after using too much energy power from our battle... this guys' untimely arrival really came out of the blue!" he stated in annoyance.

"What should we do?" Kanzashi asked in panic.

Before Ichika could reply, the four honorary members drops down next to them.

"Okay! Looks like time for us to blow up some time cans!" Taro declared tightening his fist.

Vaas brought out his gun and knife, "More toys to break." he said with a smirk.

"Let's have some fun, Sweethearts." Needles said bringing out his machete.

Ichigo is already in his Shinigami form while readying his over-sized blade, "Ichika... what are you gonna do now?" he asked the male IS User.

Ichika closed his eyes for a minute before looking up with a determined face, "Kanzashi! Takatsuki-san!" he spoke, "Grab Houki, Cecilia and Rin and get them out of here!" he ordered.

"But... what about you?" Kanzashi asked.

Ichika stood alongside the others, "I'm going to fight!" he declared shocking the girls.

"Huh? Are you even listening to yourself? You can't fight if your IS is out of power!" Lingyin pointed out.

"Who said that I'm fighting them with my IS." Ichika said before transforming into his hero attire, "In this form, I'm way more capable in fighting!" he declared.

This sudden revelation completely stunned and shocked the girls, 'I-Ichika-san... you're the White Marauder?" Kanzashi gasped.

Ichika turns to her, "Just call me I.O." he replied, "The White Marauder name is really lame." he mused.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the communications room, Chifuyu was beyond shock, not only that a large number of Unmanned IS attacking the academy again but it turns out that his younger brother is the famed White Marauder, she then turns her attention to Dr. Pating, "Doctor! Do you know something this!?" she asked.

The doctor nodded, "Only a few." he confirmed, "Mister Orimura is actually a _Blessed _and has been training in the Coalition since he was fourteen." he explained.

"But... but why?" Maya asked in confusion.

"I think it's better to ask your brother about that Miss Orimura, I believe it's something personal to him." the doctor replied when his eyes widen, "Watch out!" he yelled as he grabs Chifuyu and Maya before pulling them away just in time for the entrance door of the communications room to explode.

"What the hell is going on!?" Chifuyu asked as the doctor looks at the blown entrance with narrowed eyes.

Coming out from the wrecked entrance is a young woman that can be described as a younger Chifuyu while wearing a dark brown cloak.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes, "You..." she muttered.

The girl gave her a smile... a sick, nasty smile, "Good to see you... Onee-sama." she greeted.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	9. Battle in the IS Academy 2 Part 1

**(Play Neville Theme - Break Orbit ('17 Remix) by CFO$)**

"GRAAAGHH!" Taro Yamada shouted all his might as he bashes the unmanned IS with his bare fist breaking them to pieces.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo Kurosaki roared as he unleashes a powerful wave of energy destroying the unmanned IS surrounding him.

Meanwhile, Kanzashi Sarashiki managed to convince Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott and Lingyin "Rin" Huang to leave as the girls tried to grill Ichika Orimura for not telling them that he's the White Marauder. But to everyone's surprise, Shizune Takatsuki stayed in the battlefield.

Vaas Montenegro turns to Shizune, "Hey! What are you still doing here?" he demanded.

Shizune looks at him with determined face, "What's it look like? I stayed here to fight!" she declared as Rex Salazer and Jake Long arrived at the scene.

"No offense! Like what our cupcake said, your tin can is already out of power!" Needles Kane pointed as he slices a Golem.

"You should really get out of here Shizune!" Jake said in worry.

Shizune smirked again, "Orimura-san isn't the only one with a secret." she declared.

"What are you talking about?" Rex asked.

Then all of a sudden, Shizune's hand ignited with blue flames shocking everyone, then they noticed some sort of scale forming in her left cheek, "You guys are called _Blessed _right?" she asked.

"Actually... I'm currently the only _Blessed _here at the moment." Ichika quipped despite his confusion.

Shizune grinned, "Well... I'm a _Blessed_ too and my _Gift _is... Dragon Slayer Magic!" she revealed.

"SAY WHAT?!" all boys shouted at the same time.

**bzzzttt...**

Back at the wrecked communications room, Chifuyu Orimura slowly got up as she looks at the young girl in front of them.

"I always knew that Phantom Task are behind this attacks but I wasn't expecting you to be a part of it..." Chifuyu began, "Madoka Orimura!" she revealed the girl's name.

**Phantom Task Member**

**Madoka Orimura**

Madoka is like a younger Chifuyu with black hair and red eyes. She is wearing a shoulderless cloak with a choker over her black & white skintight leotard and black boots.

Madoka grinned, "My name is M, onee-sama!" she greeted rather deviously.

"What do you want now?" Chifuyu asked cautiously.

Madoka snorted, "What else..." she said then pointed her gun at Chifuyu, ''Kill you of course!" she said before shooting.

"Orimura-sensei! Look out!" Maya Yamada cried.

Chifuyu was about to use her IS to block the attack but to her surprise Dr. Pating caught the bullet with his bare hands, "Now... now..." the doctor spoke, "Killing your sister isn't very nice... you should apologize." he chastised.

Madoka glares at him, "Shut up! Don't interfere you freak!" she yelled before shooting her gun twice.

However the doctor swiftly catches both bullets, "I believe this is yours." he mused before flicking the bullets right back at her in high speed, Madoka dodges at first but the second bullet hits her hands causing her to drop her gun, she gritted her teeth as she pull out a knife.

"Doctor!" Chifuyu called in concern.

"Do not worry Miss Orimura." the doctor said as he took off his lab coat before throwing it behind him which Maya caught, "I may be a doctor but I am also fighter..." he claimed as he began to spark, "...and I am also a _Blessed_... and my _Gift _is... Thor's Lightning!" he revealed as his entire body began to sparked blue colored lightning.

This shocked Madoka as she hastily brought her knife up, "I'll kill you." she snarled.

The doctor took off his glasses revealing his sharp golden eyes, "I won't let you harm her." he declared.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in the academy hallways, the unnamed woman was sent flying towards the wall after receiving two fists courtesy of Randy Cunningham and Duncan Nelson with the former still in his civilian.

"We don't know who the heck you are but let me tell you this..." Duncan started as his fist turns metal, "You choose the wrong dudes to mess with!" he declared.

Randy then quickly transforms to his ninja form while bringing out a staff, "Now... would you kindly tell us who you are and tell us what are you up to?" he asked sarcastically.

The woman quickly got up taking off her cloak revealing her long orange hair and red eyes, she is wearing a black top, dark blue denim shorts and green boots. She then brought two guns and pointed at the two.

"Looks like we had to do this the hard way." Randy stated.

"I'm up with that." Duncan said.

The woman began firing her guns as both boys charges towards her dodging every bullet, the woman then throws a knife at Randy but he swatted away with his staff, then Duncan throws a punch but she dodges before delivering a roundhouse kick but Duncan caught her leg.

"You're exposed!" Duncan pointed.

Suddenly Randy hits her stomach with the end of his staff, "Gurk!" she grunted before reeling in pain however it was followed by a strong uppercut by Duncan making her crash to a nearby vending machine.

"We could do this all day!" Duncan mused.

"As long as she doesn't pull something out then we're fine." Randy said.

Duncan deadpanned, "Dude... I gotta feeling you just jinxed us." he muttered in annoyance.

The woman then slowly got up as she glares fiercely at the boys before activating her IS and in a bright flash she's wearing an IS that looks it was inspired from spiders.

Duncan glared at Randy as the ninja rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the arena, despite the chaos that is going on everyone are still in shock about the revelation that Shizune was actually a _Blessed_.

Rex then turns to Ichika, "Ichika! Why didn't you tell us that this girl is a _Blessed_!" he yelled.

"Dude! I had no idea she was a _Blessed_!" Ichika yelled back.

Jake shook his head, "Okay! I'll admit that was a really big surprise for me." he admitted as he looks at Shizune, "Is this another reason why you like dragons?" he asked.

Shizune rubs the back of her head, "You could say that again." she replied, "Anyway, I'll explain everything later but first we need to deal with those guys first." she pointed out.

"She's right. Let's put aside our confusion and focus in defeating this things!" Ichigo stated.

"Still... those are lot to deal with." Jake said transforming to his dragon form, "And the others are not here yet!" he pointed out.

"Need any help?" a new voice asked thought Ichika and Shizune are familiar with it.

Then another girl wearing a large IS landed right next to them, "Hi!~" she greeted them cheerfully.

The rest minus Ichika and Shizune blinks at her, "Who are you?" they simultaneously asked.

The girl pouted, "So mean! Ichika-kun you're new friends are a bunch of meanies!" she whined.

Ichika deadpanned behind his helmet, "That's because they haven't met you yet." he said then he realized something, "Wait a minute! How do you know it was me, Tatenashi-san?" he asked.

**IS Academy Student Council President, Russian Representative Candidate**

**Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki**

Tatenashi has a short light blue hair and red eyes, she is currently wearing a black skintight leotard while riding her IS called Mysterious Lady.

Tatenashi giggled, "I think everybody knows since you just boldly revealed yourself as the White Marauder moments ago." she mused then she turns to Shizune, "Though I'm also surprised that Takatsuki-san having some sort of power..." she admitted, "...how come you never told me?" she asked with a pout.

Shizune deadpanned, "Seitou-kaichou... we're not even that close you know." she said bluntly.

Ichigo then slashed another Golem, "I see you guys are having a fun chat there... but are you guys forgetting something like... I don't know... help us fight the enemies!" he shouted as Taro delivers a forearm smash at another Unmanned IS.

Tatenashi giggled, "Don't worry. I'm already at it." she said snapping her fingers as an explosion occurred blowing several Golems into pieces.

"Woah..." Rex said in awe.

Shizune sighed, "As expected to the strongest of the IS Academy... always going for a head start." she mused.

Tatenashi then turns to Ichika, "By the way, I'm happy that you confessed with my sister... but I'm a little jealous." she said with a pout.

"That hell are you talking about that now!" Ichika exclaimed back at her.

"Sister of who?" Needles asked.

"Kanzashi-san." Shizune replied.

"Oh." Jake said as he looks at Tatenashi, "Aside from the hair color and the eyes... I see no resemblance." he commented rather bluntly.

Tatenashi puffed her cheeks, "You guys are mean." she whined.

Taro then kneed an unmanned IS on the head, "Guys! Big help here!'' he called out.

Suddenly Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy Skipper McGee and Danny Phantom appears soaring from above.

Marcus then sported his demonic face, "Gasoline... FASTBALL!" he shouted as he throws a green, orange and yellow ball of substance.

Eddy also sports a demonic look, "Little Bro! FLAME THROWER!" he yelled as he breathe out fire from his mouth.

Danny... has a normal, serious expression, "Take this!" he shouted as he fired his ectoplasmic beam.

All three attacks combined hits a large number of unmanned IS causing them to explode as the three landed safely on the ground.

"We have arrive!" Marcus announced with an extremely, scary face.

"All right... the douchebag is here." Vaas deadpanned.

Then Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith came running towards them while scooping up a scrapped remains of destroyed Golems before transforming it into an iron staff, "Guys! We need to deal with this fast! Who knows how many of them are still coming!" he exclaimed as he smashes his staff at one Golem.

"You heard Sockhead! Let's go!" Eddy said as he charges at the enemies.

"Guys!" Yoshika Miyafuji's voice called. Everybody turns to see her flying towards with her Strikers followed by Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig riding their IS alongside Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Rolf Yrmi, "We came here to help!" the Fuso witch called.

"Good! We need all the help that we need!" Double D replied in gratitude.

Charlotte and Laura prepared their laser cannons and while they want to talks out with Ichika they decided to leave for later, as Yoshika prepared her Rocket Launcher, then the three girls fired their weapons simultaneously hitting a large number of unmanned IS.

Ed then charges forward with his body covered in electricity, "VOLT TRAIN!" he roared as he tackles every Golems on his way causing them to explode.

Rolf, for some odd reason, brought out a large fish, "You pieces of scrapped garbage has disrupted peace once again! Feel the wrath of the son of shepherd!" he shouted as he whacks every unmanned IS with the fish and effectively his attacks destroys them.

Tatenashi blinks at Rolf, "Was he like this all time?" she asked.

Rex sighed, "Yeah." he replied with a blank look.

Shizune narrowed her eyes as more Unmanned IS are coming, "This is so insane! Where are these Golems coming from?" she asked.

"Phantom Task, I believe." Tatenashi replied, "Most of the time, they would just send three to five Unmanned IS, I never expect for them to send out this many." she stated, "But the question is... how?" she asked.

Ichika raised his blade, "We can figure that out later, we need to deal with them first." he pointed out.

"Can we really take on this many Golems?" Charlotte asked in worry.

Marcus then landed beside her, "Don't worry. We can take this." he reassured, "We beat them before we can do it again." he said "Besides... what the worse that could happen." he stated.

Then Jake noticed something, "Hey... was that a crack over there?" he asked pointing at a red crack.

The said red crack then shatters like glass as a large hordes of Emotionless came out and charges towards them.

"Welp! Looks like our guess of honors has arrived." Rex said sarcastically.

"You open your big mouth!" Eddy yelled as he shakes Marcus by the throat.

"Ngok! Ngok! Ngok!" is all Marcus could say.

"What are those!?" Laura asked in shock.

"Emotionless!" Double D answered, "If things couldn't get anymore difficult." he complained.

Then they heard another explosion gaining their attention, everyone looks to their right and saw Duncan and Randy running towards them like they we're being chased by hungry wolves.

"Duncan, Randy!" Ichigo called out, "What's going on?" he asked.

Duncan jabs a thumb behind him as he run, "Why don't you take good look for yourself!" he replied back.

Then coming after was the woman riding a spider-like IS... and she's out for blood.

"Yup! Things just got a lot difficult." Double D muttered.

"AAAKK! What the hell are you thinking bringing that out here!?" Eddy asked in panic.

"We can't fight it in a tight area, so we brought her out here where is wide!" Randy replied back.

"Sounds legit." Vaas said.

Ichika then recognized the woman, "Wait a minute! I know her, she's the crazy woman who tried to kill back from the festival!" he pointed out.

Tatenashi nodded recognizing the woman as well, "You're right. Though I expected that she would attack us again." she said.

"Just who the hell is she?" Duncan asked.

"Autumn! A member of Phantom Task." Ichika replied.

**Phantom Task Member**

**Autumn**

Autumn saw Ichika and Tatenashi as she smiled sadistically, "Well if it isn't Ichika Orimura and Tatenashi Sarashiki! Good timing, I can kill both of you altogether!" she declared.

Ichika pointed his blade at her, "Keep dreaming! We're the ones who would beat the shit out of you!" he said back.

Marcus looks around, "Okay..." he began, "We got a large number of unmanned IS, Emotionless and a crazy woman after us... this will be a challenge... a really hard challenge... but that doesn't mean we'll back down from a fight!" he said with a grin while tightening his fist, "We're gonna protect this place no matter the odds!" he declared.

"I couldn't agree more! Let's show them what we're not to be messed with!" Ichika declared as everyone banded as together as they got into a battle pose.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. Battle in the IS Academy 2 Part 2

**(Play Baron Corbin Theme - Superhuman by CFO$)**

As chaos continues to occur around the IS Academy Arena, Shizune Takatsuki is busy running around punching and kicking many Emotionless and Unmanned IS.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Shizune shouted as she breathes out surge of blue flames incinerating many targets at the process, "Fire Dragon's Claw!" she shouted as she ignites her feet before kicking an Emotionless on its side.

Then Jake Long flew down behind her grabbing her shoulders, "Hey Shizune, wanna do a flying maneuver?" he suggested with a grin.

Shizune grins back, "Sure!" she replied.

Ichigo Kurosaki swung his gigantic blade slicing two Golems, he then looks up to see Jake carrying Shizune in the air, he then chuckled, "They reminds me of Natsu and Happy." he mused before going back to fighting.

As Jake & Shizune soars in the air, they set their eyes on a group of Emotionless heading towards the Academy's entrance, "You're ready?" Jake asked.

Shizune nodded, "Um!" she replied as they charge towards their targets, "Now!" she shouted as Jake let go of her, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" she shouted as she sets her hands on fire before punching the hordes of Emotionless blowing them to pieces.

"Nice work!" Jake praised as he and Shizune shared a high-five.

Eddy Skipper McGee whom is watching the two from a far as he smiles at them, "She's good... I'll give her that but..." he admitted as he ignites his fist, "... I'm a lot better." he declared as he raised his flaming fist, "Little Bro! Landmines!" he shouted with a shark-like face as he punches the ground hard, blowing it up along with many Emotionless and Unmanned IS and it would continue so like a chain reaction. Eddy looks up, "Disco Inferno." he said with a smile of satisfaction.

Up above, we see Yoshika Miyafuji as she leads a charge alongside with Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig and Tatenashi Sarashiki as they soared through the air, "Keep you're aim ready! And don't get sidetracked, one fatal mistake might end getting yourself hurt!" Yoshika ordered.

Tatenashi giggled, "My! Ain't she a bit bossy." she commented.

"Miyafuji-san has experience in wars Sarashiki! Laura spoke, "It's better not to underestimate her!" she pointed out.

"She's right! Yoshika is no pushover!" Charlotte added.

Tatenashi giggled, "Hai! Hai! I'll take your girls word for it." she replied.

They then focused their attention on a group of Golems flying towards them, "Enemy in front! Raise your weapons!" Yoshika commanded, "Ready! Aim... Fire!" she shouted as she fired her Rocket Launcher, Charlotte and Laura fired their lasers and Tatenashi fired several missiles as their attacks completely hits every unmanned IS destroying them.

"All right!" Charlotte cheered.

"Bullseye!" Laura said.

Tatenashi giggled, "I admit that was great." she admitted.

Yoshika looks back at them a smile, "Good work team! But it's not over yet!" she claimed.

Down below Duncan Nelson saw their attacks, "Wow! Reminds me of an old war movie I watched... which I forgot the title." he mused as he turns his fist into metal before punching an unmanned IS on head creating a hole, then he grabs it's arms and pulls it out, then he used the arms to bash against several Emotionless, then he jabs one creature with both hands on the chest before ripping the creature a part, "I can be gruesome if I want." he commented.

Vaas Montengero then jumps on Golem to another while sticking some bombs on every head, "Many heads are blowing up... that's for sure..." he said grimly as one by one the Unmanned IS' heads would blow up to pieces, Vaas smiled at his work before turning his attention to an Emotionless charging towards him, "You want to play too." he said as he charges forward stabbing the creature on the chest before kicking it on the ground as he stood above it, "Did I ever mentioned you the definition of insanity?" he asked grimly before shooting the creature on the head, he then puts a hand on his head for minute before resuming fighting.

Marcus "The Kane" McGee circles around a large horde of Emotionless and Unmanned IS, he creates a trail of gasoline on the circle he created all while dodging attacks by his enemies, he then jumps away from the circle, "Okay! Time to burn!" he declared as he brought a box of matches, ignites one stick before throwing it on circle which created a circle of fire trapping his targets inside, the he jumps above it, "Gasoline... BLASTO!" he roared with a rather demonic face before sending his fist crashing down on the trapped targets which caused a massive explosion that shook the entire place.

"Woah... that was devastating..." Laura commented in shock.

Marcus then walks out from the fire with a smirk, "About the damages... put in my tab." he mused.

Needless Kane finished butchering an Emotionless to pieces as he looks up, "Hmm... time to bring out my big guns!" he declared as he began to summon several parts of his ice cream truck covering his entire body creating of some sort of Mecha, "Here's... Sweet-Bot!" he announced as he began to fire numerous torpedoes, missiles and rockets towards a group of Emotionless and Unmanned IS blowing them in the process, "Gahahahaha! Boom!" he laughs hysterically.

"Needless to say... Needles never cease to amaze me..." Marcus mused after watching Needles' handy work.

Taro Yamada then charges forward, "Graagh!" he roared as he delivers a backhand at one Emotionless on the head decapitating it, then he used it's body as a club hitting on Golem which caused it to fall on the ground then he quickly stomps on its mid-section creating a hole before quickly ripping it's core as he smashed it with his bare hands, "I get it now... those cores are it's source of life!" he said before running forward tackling another Unmanned IS, pounding it's several times on the head before ripping out it's core and smashing it, he looks down at the defeated IS, "Not so tough now huh." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith used his staff to hit as many targets as he can while Rex Salazar transforms his arms into gigantic fist and began bashing every enemies coming after him, Randy Cunnigham would throw kunais at his targets with an exploding tag attached to it causing them to blow into pieces, Danny Phantom would fight casually starting with punching and kicking before using his ectoplasmic energy beam at his targets, Rolf Yrmi would occasionally use the large fish he brought out to fight the enemies swatting them like flies but he would then created a large boulder to crush as many Emotionless and Unmanned IS as he does.

And let's not forget about Ichigo and Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams...

Ichigo charges towards his targets in great speed, "GRAAAGHH!" he roared as he slices an unmanned IS in half, then slices another one in vertically, he follows it by raising his sword up while gathering spiritual energy, "Getsuga... TENSHO!" he shouted as he swings his blade releasing a huge wave of energy that hits many Emotionless.

Ed charges up electricity on his palms as his entire body sparks with his eyes glowing light blue, "GRAAAGHH!" he roared as he began shooting out bolts of electricity hitting a lot of Emotionless and Golems directly on the chest which sets the former on fire while the latter explodes, Ed then charges up a ball of electricity which is growing by a second, ''Eat this! Electro... SPHERE!" he shouted as he throws the electric ball at his targets causing a large explosion.

"You're an animal Ed!" Eddy called out.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the communications room, Dr. Michael Pating swiftly dodges or swatting Madoka's knife attacks and despite his large size, he has no trouble keeping up with the young girl's speed whom is a lot smaller than him. Madoka Orimura tries to stab him but the doctor retaliates by chopping her hand with a lightning chop making her drop the knife.

Madoka then throws a punch but he caught it then lifted her up, she responded by wrapping her legs and other arm around his arms trying to put in an armlock but for some reason... it's not working, the doctor looks at her with a raised eyebrow as she tries to break his arm he glances at Maya Yamada and Chifuyu Orimura while pointing at Madoka in disbelief, the two females shrugged in response.

The doctor then raised his arms up before slamming her on top of the communications table, "Gurk!" she grunted but kept herself wrapped around his arms, then he repeatedly slamming her on the communications table which breaks in every strike, "Gaaahh!" she screamed in pain as she let's go of his arm before rolling her body down the floor.

The doctor flexed his arms, "Give up now! There's is no way you could beat me!" he declared.

"Doctor... I never knew you had an ego." Chifuyu mused.

The doctor blushed, "Shut up... I've always wanted to say that as a kid." he said back.

Madoka then slowly got up, "I will not... lose with the looks of you!" she sneered as she was about activated her IS.

"Not good ! She's gonna use her IS!" Chifuyu called out.

"Not on my watch!" the doctor claimed as he dashes forward leaving a trail of sparks, then he appears in front of Madoka surprising her as he grabs her wrist, "I never wanted to do this to a young girl but you're a threat to this world!" he said as he generates lightning which then flows through Madoka's entire body electrifying her in the process as she screams in pain. Not wanting to inflict anymore damage to the girl, the doctor quickly retracts his grip cancelling his attack as Madoka fell to her knees.

"Sugoi..." Maya said in awe.

"A bit brutal, perhaps, but it's effective." Chifuyu commented.

"Give up now young lady! I don't wanna hurt you anymore!" the doctor plead.

Madoka looks at him with complete disdain, "F-fuck you... I'm... going to k-kill you..." she said weakly, suddenly a black portal appears below her surprising everyone including herself, "W-what the!?" she exclaimed as she quickly sinks in the portal, "No! Wait! I'm not done yet! I haven't kill them yet! Stop!" she shouted hysterically as she sinks further.

"Hey! Wait!" the doctor called out as he tries to grab her but it's too late, she quickly pulled in the portal as it vanished quickly.

"D-doctor..." Maya stammered, "W-what j-just happened?" she asked in confusion.

The doctor touches the floor where the portal appeared before looking back at them, "That was a portal... the young girl was taken away by a dark portal." he replied.

"To where?" Chifuyu asked in concern.

"I had no idea... but I got a hunch who did it." the doctor replied with narrowed eyes.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the arena as everyone are busy fighting hordes of Emotionless and Unmanned IS, Ichika Orimura is seen dodging every attacks by Autumn.

"Stand still! You idiot!" Autumn growled as she continues to swing her metallic claws.

"And get scratch? No thanks!" Ichika replied as he charges forward, "White Blade Technique #1... Master Slash!" he chanted as he slashed her in the mid-section.

"Aaaahhhh!" Autumn screams in pain.

_"Who knew she had a pair of lungs." _Ichika thought, "This has gone long enough..." he said as he stood still as a gust of wind blows around him, "White Blade Technique #3... Ghost Thrust!" he said as he moves forward in blinding speed with his blade pointed forward as he passed through Autumn's body like a ghost.

Autumn didn't scream or spoke, she literally lost conscious after the attack, her IS deactivated as she fell on the ground face first.

Ichika looks back at her with a grin, "It's done." He then noticed that everyone has already defeated every Emotionless and Unmanned IS as the group headed towards his way, "Grab her! She is needed for interrogation." he ordered.

Before anyone could do what he said... a black portal appears beneath Autumn shocking everyone as the portal easily sucks the unconscious woman inside before disappearing.

"What happened? What was that?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"A black portal! Someone must've open it and took her!" Double D deduced.

"But who?" Tatenashi asked.

Ichika dispels his attire before looking at them with a serious face, "Someone ugly." he replied.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	11. Aftermath

At an unknown building at an unidentified city in the World of IS, inside the building we see both Autumn and Madoka Orimura arguing with another woman.

"Why do you had to pull us out, Squall?" Autumn asked in frustration.

"You should've have done that!" Madoka complained, "I was close! So close on killing them! Yet you took it away from me!" she shouted hysterically in anger.

"That's enough you two!" the woman spoke, "What we did was the right decision!" she claimed, "If we haven't pulled you out then the two would have been captured by that Coalition." she reasoned.

**Phantom Task Leader**

**Squall Meusel**

Squall Meusel is a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair, red eyes and a mole under her left eye. She is currently wearing a disheveled bathrobe with nothing underneath.

"I don't care!" Madoka snapped before glaring at a strange cloaked figure standing near the windows overseeing the city, "And why is he still here?" she demanded, "None of us approve of working along with him!" she spatted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with her." Autumn spoke in agreement, "I can't barely stand his presence but getting ordered around by him really pisses me off!" she growled. with gritted teeth.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Madoka lashes out.

The cloaked figure slightly turns to them, "Know you're place you two." he spoke, "If those ragtag of misfits can take you down easily then what chance the two of you have if you fight me." he said with a sadistic grin.

"Why you-" Autumn said but was interupted.

"That's enough!" Squall interjected, "Like it or not! We are now associates with the Dark Forces!" she declared before turning to the cloaked figure, "When do we leave?" she asked.

"As soon as possible." the cloak person replied, "The Dark Forces will be thrilled having you ladies in our ranks." he mused .

Autumn sneered while Madoka glares at him but Squall smiles at him, "It's a pleasure." she replied.

**bzzzttt...**

It's been one day after the attack at the IS Academy, the academy is currently on repairs but with the help of the Coalition's Bearpenters, repairs will be done in no time. Inside Chifuyu Orimura's office, we see the older Orimura looking through the window with her younger brother sitting on a couch behind her.

"So... " Chifuyu spokw, "You're part of the Heroes Coalition." she pointed/

"Yeah. That's right." Ichika Orimura replied not even bothering looking at her.

"Since when?" Chifuyu asked.

"I've been with them since my 14th birthday..." Ichika replied, "... they're basically my second family." he claimed.

Chifuyu was taken back from what he said, "I see... " she spoke while rubbing her face in disappointment.

Then Ichika spoke, "A had such a sad life back then... I basked in loneliness... you we're never home, so I took the liberty to raise myself, you're always gone from God who knows long with very little contact..." he spoke in frustration, "... I understand that work is unavoidable... it's the reason why we had food on the table along with my school tuition and my daily needs... but for God's sake would it hurt that we get sometime together... as a family..." he said before taking a deep breath, "If it weren't for the Coalition and the Gotandas, my life would have been miserable right now!" he admitted.

Chifuyu further rubs her face in disappointment, "I... see..." she muttered before taking a deep breath, "I'm a horrible sister... am I?" she asked in a sour tone.

Ichika looks at her with a straight look, "Originally... I would have said yes but... the president told me never to hate you..." he said.

"The... president..." Chifuyu muttered.

"He told me, no matter what, that you're my sister... that I know that you're always there for me... even if you're not there." Ichika said as he stood up before walking towards her.

"Ichika..." Chifuyu spoke.

"We're family and always will be... and nothing will change that." Ichika said before pulling her to a hug.

"Ichika..." Chifuyu said as she hugs him back. After a brief moment, the two broke the hug, "So... what happens now?'' she asked.

Ichika smirked, "I think we should meet the others... Dr. Pating has an announcement to make.'' he replied.

**bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the Orimura siblings arrived at the academy's cafeteria where everyone is having a party. For what? A farewell party for Ichika since he is leaving IS Academy. Ichika already explained his departure to his sister and she & mostly everyone understands, he never like IS to begin with, so it's better for him to drop out and continue his hero activities.

The party is kinda... something that New Day Jose and Regan Bladeworks wouldn't throw. Balloons, cakes, streamers... but no one cares about that as everyone are having fun. Randy Cunningham, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Honne Nohotoke, Kiyoka Aikawa, Belle Lavitz, Sayuri Momoka and several girls are playing a pin the tail game, Eddy Skipper McGee and Marcus "The Kane" McGee are doing a sing-a-along on a karaoke box with the latter singing horribly though Yuko Tanimoto, Nagi Kagami and Riko Kishihara doesn't seem to mind that, Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith, Rex Salazar, Rolf Yrmi and Danny Fenton are having a conversation in one table, Jake Long and Shizune Takatsuki are talking in one corner with noticeable blush on their faces, Vaas Montenegro, Needles Kane, Ichigo Kurosaki and Duncan Nelson are having a talk in one table while drinking beers, Taro Yamada is having a conversation with Maya Yamada whom he later gives a tablet making the green haired girl smiles happily and hugs the mixed martial artist, Yoshika Miyafuji is seen talking to Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig and Tatenashi Sarashiki is seen hugging and congratulating Kanzashi Sarashiki.

Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott and Lingyin "Rin" Huang are also there, albeit in a sour mood, the trio still haven't accepted that Ichika is dating Kanzashi. Kaoruko Mayuzumi then took a picture of their sour mood, much to their chagrin.

Then Dr. Michael Pating then steps forward with Tabane Shinonono following him, "All right everyone!" he called gaining everyone's attention, "This party is a blast!" he cheered, "But I would like to announce that it's now official... the Heroes Coalitions and the IS Academy has formed an alliance." he announced much to everyone's delight, "This means that both students and staffs alike now had the privilege to train and become a hero at the coalitions, work as a staff member and attend Vanguard Academy either as a student or a faculty member." he explained with a smile as everyone let's out a cheer.

"That is wonderful!" Charlotte cheered in awe.

"Can't wait to start training at the Coalitions." Laura mused.

Yoshika Miyafuji and Rolf Yrmi then approaches the table of the trio of girls in a bad mood, "Hey girls." she greeted getting their attention, "Anyone of you know a guy named Dan Gotanda?'' she asked.

Lingyin perked up, "He is another childhood friend of mine." she replied, "Why?'' she asked.

"You see... she-who-got-migraine..." Rolf spoke, "Red hair Dan-boy is already aligned with the Coalitions." he said with a smile.

"Dan? What the hell he can do?" Lingyin asked indecorously.

"Apparently, Gotanda-san secretly works as an information database for Ichika before." Yoshika replied, "Someone with that kind of talent is suited for the Coalition." she explained, much to Rin's shock.

Eddy then turns to Dr. Pating, "Hey doctor!" he called out, "Are you really sure it's okay for that _thing_ is joining us?" he asked pointing his finger at Tabane.

Tabane pouted, "You're such a meanie! Of course I am!" she whined, "Plus..." she said before wrapping an arm around the doctor, "... we're going out!" she announced which made the doctor blush.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!" the girls shouted in shock.

"Well... that was a shock." Marcus commented with a casual smile

"What would happen if he became you're brother-in-law?" Cecilia whispered to Houki whom grimaced from the thought.

Then Tatenashi approaches Ichika, "Ichika!" she called getting his attention, "Please look out for my sister and don't you dare ever break her heart." she warned.

Ichika chuckled, "Don't worry... that will never cross my mind." he replied.

"Still... I'm keeping an eye on you." Tatenashi said, "But... if things went south with your relationship...'' she mused, "... remember that I'm available." she said with a wink.

Ichika facefaulted, "No... just no..." he muttered.

Dr. Pating then turns to Chifyu, "Miss Chifuyu, I like to say that the alliance between the Heroes Coalition and the IS Academy is going to be great." he claimed. "So, if you need any assistance feel free to call us." the doctor offered.

Chifuyu smirked, "I'm looking forward working with you and by the way, I haven't thank you for saving me back then so..." she says and what she did next surprised everyone in the cafeteria as she gave the doctor a peck on the cheek, "... that's for saving me." she thanked with a smile.

This caused every girls in the cafeteria to squeal in glee.

"Woah... what would happen if he became you're brother-in-law?" Marcus whispered to Ichika.

"I always like the doctor." Ichika replied, "So I will definitely welcome him to my family." Ichika admitted with a smile.

Tabane pouted, "Mou... he's my sharky, Chii-chan! Go get your own!" she complained.

"Doctor! You're a God!" Eddy claimed as he bows to him, "A God I say!" he repeated.

Dr. Pating had a furious blush on his face before fainting backwards, luckily Taro and Rolf caught him.

Marcus chuckled, "All's well that ends well, I guess... I wonder what story is going to happen next." he thought out loud. Marcus then looks down at the paragraph below, "Oh... that answers my musings." he mused.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile that night on another world, we go to a colorful city of Canterlot City as we go the a place called Canterlot High. At the school front yard, we see strange figure wearing a black cloak with it's hood obscuring his entire face walks in front of a statue.

Then the strange figure began to speak in some sort of spoken word song.

_"Come bless us all... make us fall... to the darkness..." _

_''All that we know... all that we are... tears us apart... oh, how pathetic we are..." _

_"We mere mortals don't deserve hope... don't deserve happiness... don't deserve friendship..."_

_"We deserve despair... please crush our hopes... destroy it..." _

Then a black gem fell in front of him which he picks up.

_"Here lies who we once was... we happy few... let us bury it to ground..." _

_"As the stars lost it shine... darkness and despair will become mine..."_

_"Soon I'll be your drum... soon I'll be your song..." _

_"Oh, please rest well my love... for the day you finally awake... everything shall end..." _

He finished his speech as he walks inside the school with an eerie smile.

**Bzzzttt...**

At the same time that night at Neo-City, we go to one dorm at the dormitory village. Inside one room, we see Indigo Zap tossing around in her sleep, her eyes are shut close but she had a look of panic and confusion.

Indigo's eyes then shot open as she got up from bed while panting heavily, sweat dripping down her head and her face contorted into the look of horror.

"What was that?'' Indigo muttered.

"Mmm... Indigo, what's wrong?'' a voice asked as Indigo turns to her left, we see Aria Blaze sleeping next to her. Aria then sat up, she rubs her eyes and turns to Indigo and noticed her panic expression, "Nightmare?'' she asked in concern.

Indigo took a deep breath, "Y-Yeah..." she confirmed.

"What is it about?'' Aria asked.

"It's... it's really weird..." Indigo spoke, "... it's about a strange dude at the CHS... he was chanting some sort of weird words..." she explained, "I'm worried..." she admitted, "... that dream must meant something." she stated.

"How about telling this to the President, tomorrow?'' Aria suggested.

Indigo then thought about it.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	12. Epilogue

It's been days since the mission in Ichika Orimura's world concluded and it's been days since the Heroes Coalitions & the IS Academy formed an alliance. Need less to say that everyone on both sides are getting along well with each other.

Dr. Michael Pating introduced Chifuyu Orimura and Maya Yamada to the staff & faculty members of the Coalitions and Vanguard Academy whom welcomed them with a smile. Jake Long then introduced Shizune Takatsuki to the Dragon Slayers and began to gush at them, much to their chagrin while Charlotte Dunois and Kanzashi Sarashiki found themselves with new friends which includes Precious Dazzle and Regan Bladeworks. Laura Bodewig also become friends with Squigly & Leviathan, Wesley Bryans and Chad Mordetzky while Honne Nohotoke found new friendship... and oddly enough with Dan Mandel, of all people.

But everyone are not happy.

Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott and Lingyin "Rin" Huang still hasn't accepted the fact that Ichika chose Kanzashi as his lover. And earlier today, the trio of jealous girls' anger got the best of them and they attacked Ichika but unfortunately for them, several people were there to stop them.

Right now... the girls are currently at the main entrance of the facility, all three of them are seen sitting on a couch with Dan Gotanda standing right in front of them.

Dan blew out a smoke before speaking, "Attacking Ichika because for a stupid reason...'' he spoke, "... just how low will you girls go?'' he asked indecorously, "Need to remind you that you girls are still thin on ice with us." he pointed out, "The reason we accepted you in the Coalition it's because Charlotte, Laura and Ichika himself put a good word for the three of you." he stated, "And if you girls tried to hurt Ichika once again, I, myself won't hesitate to axe the three of you outta here.'' he warned with narrowed eyes.

The girls can't help but feel intimidated by Dan's ultimatum. Originally, they would talk back at anyone who intimidates them but since Dan is one of the highest officials at the Coalition, they decided not to talk back. Not wanting to get anymore at his bad side, the girls nodded in response.

"We're sorry." Cecilia apologized on their behalf.

Dan shook his head, "Whatever...'' he spoke, "... you girls still deserve a disciplinary action, so wait here while I get Erika Yaeger." he advised before walking off.

As the girls wait for Dan to return, Cecilia decided to look around, checking out the paintings hung on the wall, "Those are some nice paintings." she commented. She then looks at the next one and her eyes widen in bewilderment, she is now staring at a large portrait of Eddy sitting on a comfy chair near a fire place... while wearing a bathrobe and a glass of wine in hand, "My goodness!" she gasped, "Why such portrait is hung up here?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Eddy put it there." a voice spoke as Cecilia flinched from the sudden voice, she turns around to see Dac standing behind her. Dac then proceeds to remove the portrait off the wall before walking away much to Cecilia's bewilderment.

Meanwhile, we see Alexander "Xander" Campbell II is seen wandering in the hallways admiring everything before arriving at the main entrance, he didn't see where he was going until he bumped into Cecilia as they both fell backwards. After hearing a voice a woman yelping, Xander snaps out of his daze and saw who he bumped into, "Oh my!" he said as he picked up his cane with his left hand, stood up as he approaches Cecilia and went to one knee and offered her a hand, "My apologies madam, I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't see you right away." he said in an apologetic tone.

"Mou! Why does this had to happen to me?! You really should watch where you going, you-" Cecilia ranted but when she looked up, she stopped talking as her blue eyes met green eyes as both of them were starring at each other like they were in a trance. Right in front of her... was a very handsome young man.

Xander snapped out of his trance first and offered her a hand, "May I help you stand milady?" he asked politely.

Cecilia blushed at that and took his hand, _"His hand... it's... it's very firm and warm... " _she thought as Xander helped her up from the floor.

After letting go of her hand, Xander bowed in apology with his right hand on his chest as he spoke, "I apologize again for making you fall down, miss," he said once again in an apologetic tone.

"Ah! It's okay! I'm fine!" Cecilia reassured as she took a deep breath, "By the way, my name is Cecilia Alcott.'' she introduced herself.

"Cecilia, my, what a lovely name." Xander mused as it made Cecilia blush again, Xander then bowed again as he introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Alexander Campbell the Second, but you can call me Xander." he said, "Hello and Privet." he greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, Xander." Cecilia greeted with a small curtsy, "Are you perhaps, Russian?'' she asked.

"Part Russian." Xander replied, "I'm practically British" he said.

"British?'' Cecilia repeated, "So am I!" she declared brightly.

As Xander and Cecilia are getting acquainted, Houki and Rin approaches them, "Hey Cecilia." the latter called, "Who's douche?" she asked rudely.

Cecilia gasped in shock, "My! Rin that was very rude!" she scolded.

Xander then let's out a chuckle, "No worries, I'm not offended." he reassured, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Alexander Campbell the Second, but you can call me Xander." he introduced himself, "Hello and Privet." he greeted.

"Ah great... I hope you're not one of those high and mighty snot-nosed brats.'' Rin replied bluntly.

Before Cecilia could scold Rin again, Xander let's out another chuckle, "Rest assure. I am not one of those stereotyped nobles." he reassured.

Dac then walks pass then while carrying a two refrigerators on his shoulders, "He's a real gentlemen." he quipped as he walks away.

The girls were bewildered by Dac's strength as Xander let's out another chuckle, "What he said.'' he mused with a smile.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
